Freedom Fighters
by Lucille Adams
Summary: A/U, Human Set in 2412 Caroline is handed her future in a 5X5 envelope, career, husband, children, everything is controlled by the government. Caroline ends up underground with the rebels as she forms close relationships with the leader and his left hand man. What happens when they must leave their post? Who will or will not help? Latest update: Lost and separated on an island!
1. Chapter 1

It was 2412, Caroline walked nervously across the massive, wooden stage and was graciously handed a 5X5 silver envelope. The whole town watched as she held the envelope that would hold her future in it. It would tell her who her husband would be and what career she would hold. Each high school graduate received this same envelope, some welcomed it but others despised it. She despised it, thought it was somewhat barbaric for the government to tell her how to live her life. Yet, one by one the girls would read of their occupation and then the name of their future husband. That man would then approach the stage to take the girls hand and receive his envelope. He would read off his occupation and the couple would leave the stage together. Later in that week they would meet with an assigned advisor to discuss housing and children. There were strict regulations on the population, each couple was assigned dates to which they were allowed to conceive, any issues during that time were to be reported immediately. In such cases another couple was assigned those dates. The government had worked out an impeccable system to ensure pairings were maintained and jobs were filled. As one member of the society entered a job, one member was retiring.

For the past 100 years, the United States ran this way. Their country was smaller than it had been in the past. In 2050 they lost Alaska and Hawaii. After a huge hurricane and massive flooding in 2098, they lost most of the southern states; Florida to Kentucky and up the coast to the Caroline's and parts of Virginia. War broke out again in 2123 and they lost California to Texas and everything north of it to the Middle East. In 2248 they lost Pennsylvania State and north to Canada. By 2300 they remapped the 12 states that were left. In 2304, the president elected had a secret agenda. By 2306, the country was run by a totalitarian government which still remained strong. Caroline's town, named after the first president's only daughter, Anabella, was located in a remote area in what land was left of what used to be Virginia.

Caroline had feared this day for as long as she could remember. All students were required to attend a special class during their junior year where they learned about all the occupations. They spent hours taking numerous academic tests to ensure the correct filling of all positions. This day was bigger than just receiving your job assignment or husband. It showed the country how much power the government had over every life.

As she stood there shaking at the oversized podium, she opened the envelope slowly. Her fingers trembled as she pulled out the thick white sheet of paper. She starred at the words on it. They were written in a beautiful silk blue ink in perfect manuscript. Caroline looked out at the vast ocean of people who were all looking at her, impatiently awaiting her words. This was one of the largest celebrations during the year. Anabella had a population of five thousand, one hundred of which were standing by her side, enduring the same fate. The audience was always pleasant towards the beginning but would slowly turn annoyed and impatient about two hours into the four hour ceremony. It had been three hours already and Caroline knew that she needed to open her mouth, now.

Her voice quivered as she read off her occupation, "Advisor". She was relieved. Being an advisor was one of the best jobs a woman could receive. She was grateful that she worked so hard in courses. The girls who were average or below average could end up with janitorial jobs or caretakers but the majority of girls assigned as stay at home moms with the men getting most jobs. Caroline wouldn't have minded being only a mom but deep down she wanted a job but mostly she just wanted to help other people. It was the perfect job for her. She heard the crowd clapping, as was required, as she looked at the next line on the paper that held her future husband's name. She knew him from school as the kid in the back of the class, always keeping to himself. She wasn't completely thrilled with the choice but knew there were worse options. She looked back at the audience hoping to find him. She wanted to see his face, to see what reaction he would make, when she called his name. She finally found him, cleared her throat, and spoke into the microphone, "Stefan Salvatore". She saw his eyes widen and then dart to the left of her. Caroline followed his gaze to her classmate and friend, Rebekah. She was somewhat startled by it. No one ever dared show emotion towards someone that was not their spouse and even then it was rare as most couples never truly loved each other.

Stefan stood up as the audience let out another required cheered, forced with enthusiasm. He walked somberly up to the podium and stood next to Caroline. The mayor approached him with a gold envelope that would hold his occupation. His monotone voice broke through the speaker's as he spoke into the microphone, "Doctor". They were both relieved. Being a doctor was an extremely important and respected position. Caroline was finally able to bring a smile to her face. They walked off stage as Rebekah was handed her silver envelope. Caroline waited anxiously. She was happy that her three best friends, Rebekah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett were all right after each other. Rebekah was assigned to 10th grade English teacher and was to marry Matt Donovan who was a close friend of theirs. Elena received a nursing position and was to marry Tyler Lockwood, another friend of theirs. Finally Bonnie was up. She was positioned as a lawyer, which was incredibly rare for a woman, but she had an amazing ability to debate anyone and win regardless of the topic. No one could deny that she was meant for that position. She was paired with Elena's twin brother, Jeremy. Overall, they were happy with the outcomes. They spent the remainder of their evening at the Lockwood's house, with all their parents, to get to know each other better. It was one of the few times that gatherings of such were allowed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony had been shown on TV for all those unable, for physical reasons usually, to come out for it. The freedom fighters always hacked into the system to keep updated on what was going on above. They had been officially underground, with no outside contact, for 8 months. Today's ceremony was even more important for Klaus Mikaelson, who was the leader and Damon Salvatore, his left hand man. They watched impatiently, waiting to see what their sibling's futures held.

The Freedom Fighters began three years ago. They were fed up with the rules of their society, deciding to overtake the government. Many had tried in the past 100 years but never succeed. They always moved too quickly. Klaus and Damon moved slowly and although the government knew of them, they were never found. When they moved underground, they told no one so that everyone would think they had simply left. No one had any idea that right outside of the boundary was where they had made a home under the forest.

As they watched the TV monitor, Klaus saw Caroline on the screen. "Haven't we seen her at some of the meetings?" he asked Damon. Before moving underground, they were reaching out to those they thought they could trust and that may join them. Damon had noticed Caroline's anti-government behavior one afternoon when she thought she was alone. She was writing in her journal in the park. As she sat there, leaning against the tree she let the words, "I hate this utopia induced society" slip from her lips, not knowing that Damon was walking behind her and within hearing distance. Damon watched her for a month before approaching her with an invitation. Caroline came often but stayed silent in the back. When they began talking about going underground permanently, Caroline was too scared and stopped attending.

"Yes, it's Caroline Forbes." Damon replied. "Wonder who she'll get stuck with." He was relieved when his brother's name was announced. He had never been able to convince Stefan to join their fight. He wasn't sure where Caroline stood now, but at least she was open to it at one point and just maybe she would come back to fight with them bringing Stefan along.

"Did he just look at my sister?" Klaus asked noticing Stefan's glance.

"I think he did." Damon laughed.

Klaus looked back at Caroline. He couldn't understand why Stefan would look at Rebekah or any other girl when he was chosen to be with such a beauty. Klaus had noticed Caroline the moment she walked into her first meeting. He remembered speaking that day and not being able to look at anyone but her. She sat in the very back row and listened intently. Klaus had secretly watched her at every meeting, but as soon as the meetings were over, she would leave immediately, never giving him a chance to approach her. He hadn't seen her since going underground and although he didn't think of her often, she still never fully left his thoughts.

**Thank you for reading. This chapter is just an opening to the story. Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapters will be longer and if I get the reviews for the story I will work hard to update every few days. **

**Again, thank you for reading. Please Review so I do not scrap this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! It really motivated me to get this chapter posted today! So here it is. I hope you all enjoy!**

Later that week, Caroline and Stefan went to their meeting with an advisor. He was a plump, short, balding man that sat there with no emotion as they were given their housing details. It was a simple house. All the houses in the town were the same styles and color. They were brick with brown shutters and a pale, sandy color door. The interiors were all the same as well. Every room had white walls and beige carpet. Each room had a full size bed with cream color bedding, no headboard. They were each give one two drawer, wood dresser. The bathrooms were simply, a white sink, toilet, and tub with a shower head. The kitchen was the same, all white. All the furniture for the living rooms where the same depending on the number of children you were expected to have, the more children, the more seating in the room. The only differences were the number of rooms.

The new Salvatore couple would be living in a smaller two bedroom, one bathroom house. With their given occupations, they were allowed one child. "Wow, only one child," Caroline thought. She had spoken to Rebekah earlier that day about her appointment. Rebekah and Matt had gone yesterday and been told they were to have three children. Caroline now envied her. She wanted to raise a large family because she knew what it was like to be an only child. She looked at Stefan wearily. After the fall out with his brother, he was probably happy with the one child. They signed the papers that would signify there marriage. Marriage was a civil duty and nothing more.

The weeks went by quickly. Stefan was always at his academy for doctors and Caroline went for her advisor training four days a week. Women were never allowed to work full time, as they were also required to clean the house and raise the children. Once she bore her first child she would work only three days. Since Caroline had yet to have children she filled her days cleaning their already impeccably clean house over and over. All food was portioned out and Caroline would make trips to the market every two days. Nothing exciting ever happened. She would meet with her girlfriends for the market trips and talk about trivial, superficial topics.

The government ensured everyone had the same to avoid conflict and jealousy. No one was given money. Each couple had an electronic card that would tell the cashier what they were allowed for that day. If at anytime, you needed appliances, furniture, new clothes, or anything else above the approved limit, you had to go through an appeal process that involved a mountain of paper work and weeks of your time and even still, most were denied.

Three months had flow by in her mundane world and it was time for her to conceive. It would be Stefan and Caroline's first attempt and, for both, their first sexual encounter with anyone. Sex was never mentioned and assumed only to occur in order to conceive.

When it was over, Caroline laid in their bed, unable to speak or even look at Stefan. It had been the most uncomfortable and painful ten minutes of her life. She was sure the human race would have ended a long time ago if this was how it were supposed to feel.

"I..would you like too…" Stefan tried to ask for another opportunity but could not find the words. They never prepared couples for these kind of moments.

"Maybe tomorrow. We have another two weeks to try." Caroline said, standing from the bed to shower. She sat in the tub, the shower pouring down on her when she noticed the burning sensation. She began crying uncontrollably as the pain was intensifying. What was wrong with her? In their brief encounter with Stefan, she could feel her inside become rawer with each entrance he made.

The next day, she went to Rebekah's house to discuss what had happened. "Rebekah, have you and Matt tried to conceive yet?"

"Caroline," she gasped. "You know we are not supposed to talk about such things," she whispered. It was not against the rules, just more of a taboo subject. Very few enjoyed the experience so there was no use talking about it.

"Oh, I know. It's just I have to ask someone and I don't feel comfortable going to our advisor about it." Caroline found it hard to keep up with the idiotic rules the government had set forth, let alone care what society thought was okay. Caroline thought women should be allowed to discuss such issues with each other. "It hurt. Really bad."

"What do you mean it hurt? It shouldn't hurt." Rebekah was stunned. She and Matt were allowed to conceive last month, it was unsuccessful but far from painful. She and Matt got a long and they considered themselves in love. They would hold hands and enjoy dinners together. They had chemistry.

"What does it feel like? You have to tell me. I need to know what I am doing wrong!" Caroline was getting antsy, dyeing to know how it felt. She had caught glimpses of her parents when they thought they were alone, holding hands and kissing. Intimacy was not allowed unless you were given permission to conceive, but she remembered when she was around 13, walking in on her parents and her mother was definitely not in pain.

"I don't know." Rebekah said unsure and uncomfortable to be talking of such a topic.

"Arg," Caroline let out, she was frustrated and knew Rebekah would be of no help. She was too caught up in the rules of society. "How did you and your brother end up so differently?" she asked in anger.

Rebekah look stunned. She never thought or spoke of Klaus in fear of being regarded as a freedom fighter. She was happy with her little world that was created for her and she would not go against that. And until now, she had always thought Caroline agreed. "What do you know about my brother?"

"A lot!" Caroline stormed out before more could be said.

Later that evening, Caroline and Stefan tried again with more pain and awkwardness then the first time. "I will call the advisor tomorrow." Stefan said before closing his eyes to sleep. Caroline laid there for most of the night, thinking of the meetings at with the Freedom Fighters. She remembered Klaus standing at the podium every meeting, his voice full of passion and rage. Finally, she realized, those feelings she felt while staring at his chiseled body, were the feelings she should be feeling with Stefan. She envisioned Klaus's hands on her body, him being the one to enter her. She was surprised by the feeling that started to grow inside of her, but mostly at what she felt between her legs. She glanced over at Stefan, sound asleep and knew that she would never feel that. She finally fell asleep but depression covered her body. That night she dreamed of Klaus, standing at that tall podium, his body leaning over, his hand in the air, waving around as passionate as his voice behind it. She began to regret not going underground then. She didn't want this life, never did.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damon, I think we need to find a way to recruit more help." Klaus sat behind the wood carved desk.

"Well, we can go check in on those that decided not follow, especially the few that have just received their assignments. Maybe now, they will have seen more of the control that the government holds over there head."

"Yes, mate, that sound's good. Grab a few of the other fellows and see what you can do." Klaus said. Caroline's imagined flashed across his mind. He had not thought of her since the graduation ceremony, but now he found her in his thoughts, hoping she would come underground.

Damon split up the list between the other followers. He left only one for himself. Caroline Forbes. He still hoped that his brother would give in. It had been 11 months since 58 people disappeared from Anabella to go underground. They would need thousands to take back their freedom. Twenty of them had been sent out two months ago into the other regions to start new branches of the rebellion. Six had been captured and were being held and tortured, the other 14 were finding followers. Going out was risky, but much needed.

Damon watched Caroline and Stefan for just over a week. He learned about their intimacy problems and couldn't help but laugh. After ten days of watching, he finally approached their house. He knew Caroline would be there alone. The moment she answered the door, he rushed inside. "Damon?" she asked started.

"Hello Caroline, it's so good to see you." He looked her over, "I guess I should welcome you into our family."

"Yes," she let out a small laugh. "Stefan and I were paired. Funny, huh?"

"Yes, how is that brother of mine. Has he loosed up any?"

"I wouldn't dare talk to him about anything serious." Caroline replied, sitting on their clean, white couch with beautiful curved legs. She liked Damon. He was always so laid back and easy to talk too. "What brings you here?"

"I think you know."

"I can't go." Caroline knew why he was there and although just days ago she had been thinking of them, but she was never brave nor strong enough to leave.

"You can't tell me you are happy here. It's complete oppression here. When was the last time you did something that you wanted to do?"

Caroline could not answer. She understood where Damon was coming from. She knew how bored she had already become in this life after four short months.

"Here," Damon handed her a plain, folded sheet of paper. "Just in case you change your mind." He knew telling her their location was risky but he needed her back on board to ever have a shot with Stefan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Damon returned underground and immediately found Klaus. "We were able to bring three people back with us." Damon had hoped for more, but was still happy with the results. They were planting seeds in the minds of people up there and that was just as important.

"How is she?" Klaus asked.

"Rebekah, she seems happy." Damon knew what it felt like to have your siblings against everything you stood for. Klaus never had to ask Damon to check on her when he went up, but Damon always did. Klaus was one of six and the only one to rebel. It hurt them all to watch their families up there, like sheep in the dessert. "Matt is treating her nicely. I even saw them hold hands." Klaus smiled at the pleasant news. If she wouldn't join them, he at least wanted her to be happy.

"Good. How about your brother?"

"I spoke to Caroline. I can tell that she is on our side just scared. I told her where to find us."

"Do you think that was a wise decision." The main thing they had going for them was no one had any idea where they were.

"Yes, I do. I trust her."

"Very well. Go back up in two weeks."

Klaus went into his office to do some work but found himself thinking of Caroline. What was so special about this girl that he didn't know?

XXXXXXXXXX

Caroline looked at that folded sheet of paper every morning as she awoken to another humdrum day. It had been a week since Damon had been by to visit. Later that night she laid in bed, Stefan and her had been told not to conceive and where going to the advisor weekly to improve their relationship. "Stefan," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

He turned his sleepy eyes towards her and muttered a simple yes.

"Are you happy?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" he was somewhat annoyed to be awoken for such a frivolous question.

"With me, are you happy with me?"

"Ya, I guess so."

"Oh," she paused, hurt by his response. "I'm sorry that our sexual experiences are going so poorly."

"Me too." He sat up in bed, looking at her. His tone rose, "It's quit embarrassing to have to speak to someone about how you don't want me."

He took Caroline by surprise. "What does that mean?"

"You don't want me. I've been doing my part in all this, but your not. I don't feel like I should have to go to the meetings."

"So it's all my fault that I don't enjoy our time together. Did you ever think that it is you? I mean you're not exactly fun during those few minutes."

"Caroline, I am a man. I have done my duty. It's not suppose to be fun. We are just trying to have a child. What did you except to happen?"

She thought back to her conversation with Rebekah and the images she caught of her parents. "Well, yes, I just thought it would be more enjoyable" She said sheepishly.

Stefan jumped from the bed. "I don't have time for enjoyable. I get three to fours of sleep a day if I'm lucky and then you except me to come home to thrill you?"

"It's just; I want to feel something with you."

Stefan was losing his control. Every word that spilled from Caroline's lips increased the rage he felt inside himself. "Then let's go. Let's go have some fun and feel something." He stripped off his clothes, standing there naked in front of her; she realized that she would never feel anything for him. Her thoughts went back to the meetings where she would imagine Klaus talking only to her, his hands touching her body, closing her into his embrace. Klaus gave her the fun, thrilling feelings that one should feel during those sexual experiences.

Caroline looked at him and began to cry. "Oh great, now what?" Stefan huffed.

She had never seen anyone act so harshly. Was this normal? Caroline went to walk out of the bedroom.

"So now you're just going to walk away? Get back here, now," his voice ricocheted off the walls, startling Caroline, but she continued to walk, not looking back at him. He followed her into the living room, grabbing her wrist. "I said to come back."

"Leave me alone Stefan. I don't want you and I never will." She spat in his face. She couldn't believe the words that had came out but there they were and there they would stay. Stefan raised his hand and smacked her across the cheek.

Caroline froze with fear. He had just hit her. This cannot be happening she thought. Stefan walked back to the room to go to sleep. He wasn't sure what he had done. It had been so long since he felt those emotions rush threw him. That night Caroline slept on their couch, tears rolling down her face.

The next morning, Caroline went to Elena's house. She knew Rebekah would panic and not want to hear about what had happened. Elena was a little less reserved and not as happy with her set up either.

"What happened?" Elena asked, startled by the mark on Caroline's face.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone. Not Rebekah, Bonnie, no one!" she stated firmly.

"Yes, tell me! Now!"

They were sitting on Elena's couch; it was also white with curved legs, an exact replicate as Caroline's and the one that belonged to everyone who was to have only one child. "He hit me." She just had to get the words out as fast as possible before she lost her confidence to say them.

Elena sat stunned, "Why?"

"I told him I didn't want him. We have been having issues with conceiving. It was too painful during it."

Elena let out a small laugh.

"I don't think this is funny, Elena." Caroline was upset and hurt at her friends reaction.

"No, no, no. I'm just happy that I'm not the only one. It's such a relief!"

"Really? Is it painful for you when he's, you know, inside?" Caroline was beginning to blush at the words she was saying.

"It's not completely painful, he's just really rough. Throws me around and stuff. He gets immense pleasure during those times. He screams and everything."

"Really? Stefan said that he was just doing his duty. He doesn't seem to being enjoying it though."

"Tyler definitely enjoys it, but he treats me like a thing. I have so many bruises on my body from where he grabs me and spanks me. That's the painful part for me."

The girls just started laughing. They could not believe the conversation they were having. It was nice though. No one just talked about his or her problems. Caroline felt free. She instantaneously thought of the small folded paper in her pocket. "Elena," her voice turning serious and cautioned, "Have you ever thought about leaving all this?"

"What are you talking about? We cannot leave. Where would we go?"

"I don't know, underground perhaps?"

"Caroline, you can not be serious. Have you been going to those meetings again?"  
Elena knew about the meetings. Caroline had tried to convince her to go to once but Elena was not willing.

"No, but I know where I can go to one and I think I am going to do it." She held out the folded paper, "I can't live like this anymore. I refuse to. I hate my life Elena and I'm not going to be afraid. Stefan hit me and he will not hit me again!" Caroline was filling empowered. "Your either with me or not, but you will not stop me."

"Caroline, this is crazy. Tyler hits me and I'm not going to run away."

"Fine, stay here in your oppressed little world." Caroline shot up from the couch and stormed out. Without stopping, she headed to the underground location.

Elena sat astonished; she glanced at the ground, unsure of what to do when she saw the folded paper. She opened it to find the location written shabbily on it. She had promised not to tell anyone, but she couldn't do this alone. She headed out the door to go to Rebekah's house, but was stopped by a tall dark man in a uniform. "Ma'am, you need to come with us."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline was walking in the dark forest outside the town boundary. The sun was setting and with every moment, her panic grew. She had to admit that she was lost. She reached into her pocket for the directions. With no luck, she dug into her other pocket. "Where did I…" she stopped. She must have left it at Elena's. "Oh, No."

Caroline continued walking around the forest, trying desperately to picture the directions in her memory. "Think, Caroline, Think."

Unknown to her were the camera's set high in the trees. She was standing directly above the Freedom Fighters post. Klaus had been called into the security room to view the strange girl, walking in circles. He silently chuckled to himself as he recognized the petite blonde girl. "Oh, Caroline." He laughed. "I'll handle it boys." He headed towards the exit as Damon bombarded him.

"They have Elena! Caroline can't go back there!" Damon was shouting frantically.

"Slow down, mate. What are you talking about?"

"The government took Elena in after Caroline went to visit her. Caroline was talking about us and how she was coming to see us. She said she was fed up with the government."

Klaus thought for a moment. "It will be okay. I'll go up and explain to Caroline that she can't go back. She will have to stay regardless. You go see what else you can find out and make sure Elena does not say anything. We don't know how much she knows."

Klaus hurried out the exit. He caught a glimpse of Caroline. She had given up and was sitting at the base of a tree, soaking in her tears as her head hung between her knees. "I don't think that is a wise idea, love." Her head shot up. She knew that voice.

"I, umm…, got lost." She admitted as she took Klaus's hand to stand.

"I know, come on. We can't stay up here." Klaus led her to the entrance. She felt stupid when she realized she had walked over it numerous times. He led her underground down a long, chilly path. She could see the roots of trees breaking through their hand made walls. She was astonished at what they had created. She entered in a large room, probably 100X50 feet. She noticed solid, metal doors sporadically placed throughout. There were several people walking about, talking about miscellaneous topics. They seemed so free and at home. She followed Klaus through one of the metal doors and into a 10X10 office. He pointed to a chair that she could tell was hand carved from a fallen tree. They had no luxuries down here, only what they could make themselves.

"I must be straightforward with you, Caroline. You can not go back up."

"What do you mean?" Caroline was confused.

"The government watches everyone and heard every word of your conversation with Elena."

"They have the houses bugged? You can't be serious?" Her words came out as surprised, but really she wasn't. They controlled everything so it only made sense.

"Of course. That is why we had to move underground. Caroline, after you left, the officials showed up at Elena's and arrested her. You have to tell us what all she knows."

Caroline thought about her conversation with Elena and then about leaving the paper there. She had put Elena in danger. She had to go back and fix it. "We just talked about how unhappy we were with our husbands." Klaus had noticed the mark on her when the light from inside the building lighted up her face.

"Was that Stefan's doing?" he asked eyeing her blackish blue area surrounding her eye.

"Yes, but I caused it. I should have never said the things I did."

"Don't be stupid, sweetheart. You should have the right to say anything you please without being hit!" his voice was stern, he truly meant the words he said. Klaus was tall, beautiful but rough looking. He held the presence of a leader. His voice always took charge over all the other voices.

"Elena doesn't know anything. Just that I know where to find you all. I never told her where though. She didn't want to know anything about it."

"Good, hopefully they won't keep her for long then. But just so we are clear, they will be looking for you. You are not to leave this building. Do you understand me?" He spoke with determination, with passion, with fierceness. Caroline was at the mercy of his voice. She was incapable of going against his words.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. And call me Klaus." He gave her a smile. "I'll show you were you can stay."

He showed her around their post, her new home. Most of the doors he did not open, just said whether she could enter them or not, most she could not. He showed her the weapons room last. They entered the 50X50 room filled with bows and arrows, guns, and numerous home made weapons that she had never before seen. "You'll learn how to use most of these. It is important that you learn to fight. You may have not wanted this, but you have no choice anymore."

"I'm ready. I have been for a long time now." Her eyes were wide, eyeing every weapon, trying to image their use.

"Why don't you get some rest. We'll start tomorrow." He said walking her back to her sleeping quarters. Everyone slept in the same big room she first walked into within their assigned areas. Klaus assigned her an area close to his and Damon's. He left her sitting against the wall, taking in the whole scene.

"I'm glad you're here." Damon sat down next to her. He took a hold of her face to view the damage his brother had done. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." She turned her face away.

"Yes, it was. I should have warned you when I was at your house. This isn't the first time Stefan has let his anger get the best of him."

"It may not have been the first time, but do not feel responsible. No one could have known that he would have hit me." She looked around the room. She saw people laughing, playing games. "You know, I'm kind of happy he did it. I don't think I would have come here, other wise."

"Very well then." He smiled. He was happy she was with them. Damon saw strength inside of her. She could be very helpful. "Good night."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elena was thrown into the back on the officials car. As the men opened their own doors to get in, she quickly threw the paper in her mouth and swallowed. She would never tell them she knew.

She was led to a dark, small room at the end of a long beige hallway. The room had one black table with two black matching chairs. She was told to sit. She obeyed every word they said. She had to be smart if she were to get out of this. "Where is she?"

"I don't know".

"Miss, we heard every word of your conversation. We saw every move that was made in your living room this afternoon." They turned on the video and paused it where Caroline had held out the paper. "Where is it?"

"I told you I don't know anything. She probably took it with her."

They fast-forwarded the video slowly and she saw the paper drop to the floor. They fast-forwarded to Caroline leaving and her leaning over. Then she saw herself picking up the small piece of paper and then opening it. They knew she had it. She heard loud noises from outside the door, a man was screaming. She looked at the door, trying to recognize the voice.

"You know who that is, don't you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Miss, do not try to play us, do not lie to us. You will tell us what we want to know." He called in another official who took her away. They walked down five flights of steps before reaching a row of cells. She looked around. She saw Stefan sitting in one to her left. "Stefan," she whispered. He looked up at her, shaking his head. They pointed across from him. She turned her head around to see Tyler. "No." she thought. The man threw her roughly into a cell and slammed the door shut. It was dim in the long room and dank. It smelled of mold and sweat. Elena could feel the vomit rising in her throat. She rushed to the corner of her tiny cell and puked.

"Are you okay?" She heard Tyler asked. It was her fault that he was there. He knew nothing but yet they took him anyways.

"Yes," was all she called mutter out.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! The more reviews I receive the more motivated I get!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Thank you Thank you for all your reviews. As you can see they have motivated me to get another chapter up. It's a little shorter than I originally planned but I hope you all enjoy it!**

As the following day quickly turned into a week, she found herself always close to Damon's side. He was teaching her all there was to living underground. He had also agreed to teach her about the weapons and how to fight. She would see Klaus periodically throughout the day, but it was mostly in the evenings when she would see him. She would bring him a cup of soaked herbs every evening to his office where she would then ask the same question, "How's Elena?" He always gave her the same response, avoiding her eyes, "It's being handled. Don't worry yourself about it, sweetheart." Then they would continue for the next hour or so, Klaus telling her Once Upon a Time stories of centuries ago.

When Klaus had graduated from his schooling, he was positioned as an official in the government with clearance into the history and data building. He would spend his evenings reading everything his hand could grab about what this world used to be like. He started reading the history at the most current dates and moved backward in time. He found the late 1900's and early 2000's amazing as he flipped through magazine after magazine. He was even able to view a few movies and listen to some music. All of this stuff had been banned for over a century and even before then it was rare

It was when he finally got to the civil war era that his thoughts began swaying towards a rebellion, but they were solid as stone in cement after he read about the American Revolution as every word that Thomas Jefferson wrote on the constitution sunk further in his mind, his motivates became stronger. Seeing hard working, simple men over power their government gave him the last bit of motivation he needed. Eight months into his posting there, he began the Freedom Fighters. He could stand it no more.

As they sat there this evening, he talked to her about frivolous things, such as the movies and TV shows. "They had so many shows about monsters and vampires." He laughed as he was reminded of one show that he actually enjoyed. "There was one show, Vampire Diaries that blew my mind. They always keep you guessing, I couldn't stop watching it. The imaginations they used to have, all gone now. And it wasn't just here, in other countries, in other centuries, such brilliant writing, especially during the 1500's and 1600's." He began reciting a favorite sonnet of his:

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimmed,

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,

Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

-Shakespeare Sonnet 18

"It's one of my favorites." He said looking passionately at Caroline.

Caroline was speechless. She had never heard such words before and the beauty he spoke them in. A tear slid down her face. Klaus moved his hand to her cheek, wiping it away.

"Well, I need to be getting back to my work." He stumbled getting up from the floor and sat in his office chair.

"Yes of course. Good night." Caroline left. The moment she shut the door though, she fell to the ground. Her heart was pounding from her chest; she held her hands over it. "So this is what love feels like." She managed to drag herself to her sleeping area only to find Damon waiting there.

"Hello, Damon." He noticed her, brightened with sunshine even though they were stuck in a dank, underground pit.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a good day, is all." Damon was becoming her closet friend but she could never tell him what she had just felt. She wasn't even sure of the words to describe it. "Any news to tell me?" Damon always filled her in on her friend's situation. She was sure Klaus had no idea that Damon did this, which is why she continued to ask him. He knew his silence was so she would not worry, which was admired, but she always secretly hoped that he would trust her enough to tell her.

"They are still being held. They brought in Rebekah and Bonnie today, but let them go after several hours of researching the tapes and finding nothing. Did you ever tell them anything?"

Caroline paused, thinking, "No, I don't believe so. I went to Rebekah once about something else and she wouldn't hear of the topic. It wasn't even against the rules, just taboo." Then she remembered what she left saying. After this week of getting to know Klaus, she really couldn't understand how the two were related,

"What?" he knew she had remembered something.

"Oh, nothing. I may have mentioned Klaus once with her, but indirectly. I was upset and I simply asked how she was so different from her brother."

"Ok, and Bonnie?"

"No, nothing. We were friends, but she was always closer to Elena. We hardly saw each other alone."

"Good, they should be safe then."

"Damon, what are we going to do about them? We cannot leave them there forever," Her voice was soft, concerned. Damon looked deep into her eyes. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything was okay. In that moment he thought he may love her. He saw Klaus cross his path and then glanced at Caroline; he saw the look in her eyes as they followed Klaus. He knew then, it was love he felt, but it was love towards a girl that had become the little sister he never had. He would never lie to her about what was happening, but in that moment he promised himself to always protect her.

"We'll get them out. Don't worry. We will find a way." Caroline laid her head on Damon's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to what?" Klaus's voice thundered.

"I want to get them out?" Damon requested. "We can use our informants. They have been keeping close tabs on them. They can do it." While Klaus was still an official, he had managed a good size following within the government, some had followed underground, but they left a few in their positions so they could have an inside look. They only contacted them in extreme cases to reduce the risk of them being caught. When Elena was taken in, they contacted them, which is when they found out they had Stefan and Tyler.

"It's too risky. The informants are keeping a close eye on them. They have yet to be hurt only threatened. I refuse to throw four years down the drain to save three people who don't even know anything." Klaus looked back at his work, ignoring Damon.

"What about Caroline?"

"Caroline? What has she to do with this?" his full attention was brought back to Damon at the sound of her name.

"She's worried. I want to help her. And I'm not completely sure if you remember this or not, but Stefan, my brother, is in there." He stood up, slamming his fist on the wooded table.

"I know," Klaus's voice softening, trying to calm Damon. "And if it were either of my brothers or my sister I would want to save them too. Just keep Caroline out of it and we will think of something."

"Thank you," Damon went to walk out the door but turned back. "I won't lie to her though. I can't."

Klaus examined Damon's face, mostly his eyes, "Are you in love with her, mate?"

Damon let out a small laugh, "Maybe I am." He knew what he meant by his comment, but wanted to leave Klaus a little riled up. He smirked and walked out the door.

Klaus sat in his chair, looking at the door. "Maybe it's for the best. I made a horrible husband the first time anyways." He focused his sadden glance back to the books on his desk.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's been 12 days, Elena. When are you going to open your mouth?" Stefan yelled from his cell.

"For the thousandth time Stefan, and you listen to Tyler, I do not know anything! Yes, Caroline came by that day saying she was leaving, thanks to Stefan over there," she scowled at him, pouring all the blame she could away from herself. "But she didn't tell me the directions."

"What about the piece of paper they keep asking about? You had it!" Tyler irritatingly said.

"I ate it. I had only glanced at it and then I was arrested so I ate it. I'm telling you everything like I have been the past week. The same thing I've told the officials a million times." Elena was annoyed. Every other minute it seemed like she was retelling this same story to someone.

They had been in the cells for 12 days and it didn't look like they would be leaving anytime soon. They heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and then saw the door swing open. The uniformed man came and pulled Tyler from his cell. "Say good-bye to your friends." Tyler's eyes widen.

"What? No don't kill him? He doesn't know anything! I swear!" Elena screamed.

"Quiet!" he snapped at her. Pulling Tyler through the door.

"Stefan, they can't. He really knows nothing." Elena burst into tears. "What have I done? I killed my husband." Stefan was speechless. He sat on the moist dirt floor unable to look at her. All he could think about was the moment he slapped Caroline. Elena was right, it was his fault, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you taking me?" Tyler asked frightened. The man said nothing though.

They entered into the main building where he was thrown onto a chair and told to wait. They had never brought him to this area before. It was too bright for his eyes to handle. He had been in the darkness of the cell for three days straight. "Open your eyes, boy." He heard the voice and struggled to do as he was told. He felt the chains being removed. "I said open your eyes, you can't walk home without them."

"Home?" his eyes shot opened.

"You've been cleared."

"But they think I'm dead. You have to tell them. Please tell them."

"Ha, ha. And ruin the fun we will have with them. Never. Now get out."

Tyler walked around the town. He couldn't leave them like this. He walked up and down the streets, soon unaware of where he was. He looked at the rows of houses, anyone could be his, he thought. He walked to the end of the street to read the street sign, "Oak Rd." he said, "Could they be any less creative!" Twelve days, locked away, had made him question everything he once so firmly stood on. He would have been the first to defend the government, but now he wavered. His mind fought against him as he fell to the ground. "I can't just go back. I have to find Caroline. But where?"

He finally stood to walk to his house at 937 Walnut Rd. He grabbed the handle when he changed his mind. They have us all bugged, he thought to himself. He had to find somewhere private where he could decide his next moves. "Of course," he said loudly, and then paranoid that they may hear, he thought to himself, "they are underground." He knew that the only way they could live underground for so long unnoticed would to go beyond the boundaries. He headed towards the forest, knowing it had to be directly on the other side, on Canadian land. Their rules were less harsh and had fewer people. No one was allowed to relocate. Where you were born, is where you were buried. No exceptions were ever made.

XXXXXXXXXX

"They let Tyler out yesterday Klaus, but no one has seen him since." Damon was filling Klaus in. Klaus had agreed to find a way to break Elena, Stefan, and Tyler out. Damon was worried that with Tyler out, he would change his mind though.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess they realized he didn't know anything. However, they are using him against the others.

"What do you mean?"

"Elena and Stefan think he was taken to his death. They are dangling it over Elena's head how it's her fault."

"Damn," Klaus knew that they had yet to budge on letting Elena and Stefan out. He was relieved that none of his siblings were being held. "I have to do something. Stay here and keep guard. If I'm not back in two days, just assume I'm either dead or captive and under no circumstances must you come for me! Do you understand?" Klaus was firm.

"Yes."

Klaus gathered a few things from his office, "And one more thing Damon." His voice was still stern, but then swiftly softened as he spoke again, somewhat looking at the ground, "Keep her safe for me."

He didn't have to say her name, Damon knew. "What you feel for Rebekah is what I feel for her, sir. Nothing more, nothing less."

Klaus looked up at him; holding back his smile, "Very well, mate." He walked out the door, relieved to know that Damon would protect her but was not in love with her.

As he walked through the main entrance room, Caroline caught sight of him and rushed to his side when she saw where he was headed. "Where are you going?"

"I just have a little business, love. Nothing to worry about."

She knew that he was lying. He always looked away from her when he did. He could discuss any other topic with her or lie to any other person while always look them straight in the eye, but never her when he had something to hide. She knew it was pointless to ask again so she simply replied, "Very well. Be safe."

He nodded and walked through the exit door leading to the long dirt hallway that would lead him out to the forest. Caroline gave him a few minutes head start before following him.

She followed him to the border and watched him cross over. "Where is he going?" she thought. She continued to follow. He was heading towards Anabella. He did not go directly in town, though. She assumed it was to avoid attention, but she slowly realized that they were heading towards the area where only higher officials lived. Caroline was confused. She slowed up, waiting to see where he would go. He was walking straight up to a house.

"He's lost his mind. He'll get caught!" She saw him knock on the door. Her mouth dropped. "I have to do something!" It was too late. The gentleman who opened the door, quickly swift him off inside.

Caroline stood there, hidden in the bushes. She couldn't leave the spot. What had happen for him to turn himself in? Did she miss something?

She decided to get closer to the house. She was half way there when the door opened back up and a man rapidly left. Her mind was shooting towards every worse case scenario she could think of. She had to get back to Damon. As she turned around to leave, she saw three very large, uniformed men behind her. "This is not good."

XXXXXXXXXX

She was thrown into a cell next to Elena's. "Caroline!" Elena exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"Elena I'm so sorry. Are you okay? And Stefan! I'm sorry." Caroline was in tears by this point.

"Stefan hasn't spoke a word since they took…" she stopped realizing that Caroline had no idea about Tyler. "Caroline, Tyler was with us here. They took him away yesterday." She let her gaze drift to the floor as she spoke the words, "They killed him Caroline."

Caroline's eyes widen as her mouth dropped. Was that why Klaus came? Was he turning himself in to save his life, their lives?

"I'm sorry Elena." She reached her hand through the rusted bars to grab Elena's. It was cold. She could feel Elena's weakness as she tried to grip Caroline's hand. "What have I done?" Caroline cried out the words.

"No, don't think that Caroline. This is no one's fault!"

They heard a grunt from Stefan. Elena turned to him, "I'm sorry for what I said. You know that I was just angry. It isn't your fault either."

"Whatever you say," was all he mumbled out.

"Quiet, everyone!" they heard the rough man's voice. "Elena and Stefan come with me!"

"But what about her?" Elena said.

"She is none of my concern. I've only come for the two of you."

Stefan had been looking down but when he finally looked up he saw the man's face. "Elijah?"

It startled the man, "Boy, learn some manners, it's either Sir or Officer Mikaelson. Nothing else!" He was harsh, callous. His presence was similar to Klaus, in that they were both born leaders and could hold all the attention around them.

Caroline looked closer at the man's face, now knowing it was Klaus's brother. She had never meant them in the past nor had Klaus ever spoke the names of his family. As he rushed them away, she noticed it. She gasped as she realized who this man was. Elijah was the man she seen rush from the house that Klaus had entered.

Elijah went out the back of the building with Elena and Stefan. They were in a state of complete confusion. "Where are you taking us?" Stefan finally asked. Without a response, he opened his car door for them to get in.

Elijah remained silent the entire time. They pulled up to his house and he led them inside. There, in the living room, was Klaus. "What is this about?" Stefan asked again.

"You're okay. We got you out but you have to come with me." He turned to Elijah. "Thank you brother. I know you really put yourself out there and it means a lot to the rebellion."

Elijah patted Klaus's shoulder. "You know where I stand. I want them brought down, just as much as you, but we must be careful. There will be questions and I have to play my cards right if I am to remain at the president's side."

"I know. Thank you. We will be on our way." He turned to Stefan and Elena who stood there baffled but the new turn of events. "Stay close and do not say a word."

"But our friend, we have…" Elena started.

"Your friend is gone by now. Let's move." Klaus had assumed Elena was speaking of Tyler.

"No, not him."

"Listen, I have put too much at risk already. I do not want to hear another peep. I came for you two and only you two! Understand?" Klaus was fuming. Elena silenced herself in fear.

They made their way safely through the town and across the border. Elena whispered to Stefan, "We have to get her out, we have to get them to listen."

Klaus turned around, "Ssshhh. Just because we made it through the border does not mean we are safe!" He said the words quietly but filled with rage.

As they entered the location of the post, Klaus started to loosen up. They had made it. He took them inside. "We'll go to my office where I can fill you all in." He opened the door. Damon's face shot up to him in panic.

"Klaus, it's Caroline. She's gone!" his voice was out of control.

"What do you mean she's gone?" he said losing his temper.

"I can't…" he was cut off by Elena.

"Excuse me!" she interrupted loudly. "Our friend I was trying to tell you about, that was Caroline."

"What?" roared Klaus.

"She was thrown in there with us moments before Elijah came for us?"

"Elijah?" Damon said confused and questionably.

"Never mind Damon," Klaus said hoping to avoid the conversation. He sat in his chair, his head hung into his hands. "She must have followed me there. Damn it. I saw her before I left, she must of known something was up." Panic covered his face. "Damon?"

He looked at Klaus, "I know sir, but how?"

"It doesn't matter how!" Damon didn't have to reply. Klaus would do whatever it took and Damon would back him up.

**Thank you all for reading! Please leave your thoughts in the box below. The more reviews I get the more motivate I am to update! I have been updating daily so far and will work hard to continue if I see you all want more! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Caroline had been in the cell for several hours before being moved. She replayed the day's events in her mind. Elijah took Stefan and Elena. Elijah was Klaus's brother. She had seen Klaus go into Elijah's house. Did Elijah free them? Why wouldn't he take me with them? Oh yes, because Klaus didn't know that I would be foolish enough to follow him and then get arrested.

After hours of torturing herself, two uniformed men came down for her. They moved her up a few floors, into a tiny boxed room. It was like any other plain room, beige walls with black furniture. After several moments a man finally entered the room. He stood tall and commanding, he was older with brown hair and greenish eyes. He spoke properly to her but yet still demeaning. She couldn't help but see Klaus in the man's eyes.

"Young lady, I need you to be very honest with us." He sat in the seat across the table from her. He placed his arms on the table, cupping his hands together and looking straight into Caroline's eyes, holding her gaze powerfully. "Where is Klaus hiding the rebellion?"

Caroline didn't speak. She would never give up their location no matter the cost. She had always been on board but as she lived with them, she learned the true importance of the rebellion. It was not simply a few people that were angry about their spouse or career. It was a multitude of people who refused to be treated with such disrespect. They understand the value of a life whereas the government viewed them as a number. After all the stories Klaus had told her of the old freedoms, she could never be able live in this world satisfied. Seeing the determination in all of those underground, especially Klaus and Damon, changed her thinking. Just as they were all willing to die for this rebellion, she too would die for it.

"Ma'am, we are willing to work with you to make this easier on everyone. I would consider the consequences of not speaking, dear." His tone was sweet, almost honest. If she were blind, she may have given in, thinking he meant well. But she saw into his eyes. They were black with rage and dishonesty. She kept her mouth shut.

A secretary interrupted them, "Commander Mikaelson, the President needs you immediately."

He turned to look at her, nodded, "Thank you."

"Well I suppose you have a little bit more time to think over your position in all this. Remember, you are just one little fish in a very large ocean. I would think very carefully about the side which you swim." It wasn't his words that set the chills down her spine. It was the tone he said them in and the look he gave her. She should fear him. She wanted to fear him, but his name held too much of her attention. He walked out as another man came in to take her back to her grungy cell.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, Mr. President?" Commander Mikaelson sat in an overstuffed, brown leather chair, crossing his legs.

"Mikael, how have you been?"

"Wonderful, what can I help you with?"

"Well, we seem to have a small indiscretion. Your son Klaus seems to be causing a lot of problems."

Mikael laughed, "Yes, my boy does know how to rile up a good rebellion. He never did like to be bored."

The same secretary came into the president's office, "He's here sir."

"Good, good. Send him in." The president was shorter, with a balding head but with a strong build. He had piercing brown eyes and a robust muscular voice.

Elijah walked through his door and took a seat next to his father. He was badly bruised and his arm in a sling. "What the heck happened to you, boy." Mikael exclaimed.

"Elijah was moving Stefan and Elena to speak with them when your son and a few members of his following attacked him. They got Stefan and Elena."

"Very well, at least we have Caroline. I didn't think the other two knew anything anyways. Caroline, however does know. And if they are willing to come out for them two, what more will they do for her, one of their own."

"We can only hope so! I need progress, now! Elijah, I need you to go back where you were attacked and see what you can find. Mikael, you handle Caroline. I will have explicit directions for no one else to have contact with her!" They both nodded in agreement and shook hands with the president before leaving.

Once outside the door, Mikael looked at Elijah. "Follow me," he said firmly. Elijah did as he said. Mikael led them both outside into the middle of the lawn where no one could hear them. "Now, do not think I am a fool like the president. I need you tell me what actually happened."

Elijah looked at up at Mikael, his father was no fool but he would never tell, "What happened is the truth, father."

"I see." Mikael walked away unbelieving of Elijah's words, but he was not a man to beg the truth out of anyone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Damon walked into Klaus's office and witnessed him slamming chairs against the walls. Books and papers covered the floor. "What happened in here?"

Klaus ran towards Damon, "Wow," Damon stepped back putting both hands up in the air. "Just came to let you know that Elijah is cleared. No one suspects him."

Klaus stopped, "Very well."

"So you want to tell me what this is all about." Damon walked around the office, kicking books out of his way, as he pulled a chair to its correct position and sat. "Well?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?" Klaus eyed Damon knowing he knew the root cause of his outburst.

"All this," he looked around, "all for a girl that serves you a few herbs in a cup and that you have yet to ever kiss." He chuckled.

"Shut up." Klaus scowled at Damon.

"Alright, how about once you get a grip on the raging hormones you come find me. I think I'm going to go see what this Elena girl knows." He winked.

"Behave." Klaus warned.

Damon, like his brother, was also trained as a doctor. In his field, he went beyond the general duties and read book upon book, sneaking into private libraries. There was so much that they ignored in his training. It was only months after he was partnered that they were to conceive, Damon greatly enjoyed this. His wife, however, did not and refused to try after the first time. That was the first and last time Damon ever had a sexual encounter, but not for a lack of trying. There were few women underground, and most came with their husbands. He was attracted to Elena from the moment he saw her and was at least going to try.

It didn't take long for him to find her. He was heading towards the weaponry room, when he saw her also walking in there. "Prefect." He walked in, standing behind her. "Hello, Elena."

She turned around, "Oh, hi Damon. Any news on Caroline yet?"

"No, but Elijah has been cleared."

"That's good to hear."

"Have you ever used one of these before?" Damon held up a rifle.

"Can't say I have. What is it?" Elena asked taking the rifle from Damon's hands.

"It's a lever action .22 rifle. It dates back to the 1800's." Damon said as he led her to the firing range area.

"Wow, really?"

"Yep, it's the only one left of its kind we believe. We found it when we were building our post. Several of the weapons here, we found buried."

"Really? How do you know what it is then?" Elena was curious about everything. She had never been against the government and avoided Caroline's pleas to come to the meetings, but now after everything that had happened, she needed to know all that she could find out.

"One of the guys that came down with us worked with the weapons department in the government. Knows everything there is."

"Weapons department? But they…" Damon cut her off.

"I know, all weapons were destroyed. The world is at peace. Blah blah blah. Haven't you learned yet that the government is not exactly honest?" He positioned her body, moving her hands to correctly hold the rifle. Elena let him take control of her. She felt her body tingle every time he touched her. He slowly moved her arms up, pointing the gun at the target. "Now, be very steady." He moved his hand over hers and helped pressing in the trigger. BANG.

Elena jumped back, pushing Damon to the ground and landing on top of him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting that." She said it all while laughing.

Damon laughed along with her, "It's quite all right." Then he went for it. He grabbed her neck, pulling her head closer to him, his lips meeting hers. Both of their bodies felt an explosion. Elena jumped back. She took one look at him and ran. Damon dropped his head back to the ground. "Of course she would run."

Damon stood up feeling semi-defeated but he had to admit, that kiss was pretty dang good.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day, Mikael came down to Caroline's cell, "Have you given any thought to your situation yet?"

Caroline was lying on the damp ground sleeping, using a small pile of hay as a pillow. Her arms were wrapped tight around her legs, trying to keep warm. She heard his voice but didn't bother to move nor open her eyes. Maybe if I just completely ignore him, then he'll leave, she thought.

She heard the cell unlock and could feel his footsteps vibrating through the ground. He knelt down at her side. "You are going to make this difficult I see." He brushed her hair off of her face. She moved her hands up, burying her face between them and the ground. Mikael stood up. He walked circles around her for several moments. She didn't even flinch.

He softly began nudging at her back with his shoe. "Wakey, wakey." He called out tenderly yet full of irritation. When he did that three or four times, he took a step back, looked down at her, and kicked her hard in the back.

Caroline let out a yelp as she tried hard to hold in the pain, but he had taking her by surprise with it. He moved around to her front and kicked her again, this time in the lower stomach. She only let out a whimper. She had to stay strong. He kicked her again, yelling at her to stand up.

"Get on your feet now!" he commanded her, but she wouldn't move. He finally grabbed her by the knotted blonde hair and pulled her to her feet. She kept her arms covering her face and would not unbend her knees so when he let go for her to stand, she immediately fell. He tried again, and again she stayed bundled up like a four year having a temper tantrum would. He picked her up one last time, not letting go. He was strong enough to hold her up with one hand, while he used the other to pry her arms away so that he could get one last look before punching her directly in the face.

She could feel her warm blood rush down her face, mixed with the water from her tears.

"Are you going to talk yet?" he asked her as he tossed her towards the wall.

She wanted to scream, to tell him everything. She looked up at him, into his eyes, and there she saw Klaus staring back at her. She would keep quiet no matter what. This was bigger than her.

Mikael continued to beat Caroline for the next few hours. At first he had started trying to break her silence, but his frustration was out of control as she remained still and silent the entire time, hardly allowing a whimper to escape her lips. All he received were a few small tears.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damon, I need you to gather four of the strongest men we have. We will be leaving at sun set." Klaus had been running around trying to set forth a plan to get Caroline out. He couldn't ask Elijah again. This time they would have to break in with the help of some informants stationed as night guards, but even with their help, it was a risky job.

"Klaus, is there anything I can do?" Elena asked, desperate to help.

"Just stay here." He belted out at her somewhat mean. The words were out before he could stop and he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Listen, just stay put and make sure no one leaves. You're in charge of keeping things peaceful." She was instantly happy even though she knew it was a bogus job. Klaus was rough when he had to be, but deep down he was soft hearted.

As the sun set, the men headed out. They were all to meet behind the government building, taking different paths there. Klaus had a special stop to make. "I'll be there shortly after you all. I have to make a stop and retrieve some things I have kept hidden just in case."

In unison the men said, "Yes, sir." They were all off on their own paths.

Klaus went straight into town as careful as he could. No one was ever out past sun set so no one would see him, but he would stick out to the security officials being the only civilian walking around. He made it safely to a house and slid in through a side window. He was gathering some things from a hidden wall opening, when the light was thrown on. He quickly turned facing Sage, his wife.

"Klaus?" she asked bewildered.

"Sorry to wake you."

"But what are you… How did you?" she didn't know what to ask.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a few things and I'll be on my way."

"Are you serious?" her voice rose. "You were my husband. Regardless of who chose it. You just up and left me. No good bye, nothing. Do you have any idea what I went through? Your father did not make it easy for me!"

"I couldn't say good bye. You were safer not knowing anything." Klaus did not have time for this. "I have to leave. Please don't tell anyone you saw me."

"Ha, ha. I little late for that." Kol pranced out of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked confused and worried.

"Don't worry. It's nothing like that, bro. I live next door, remember? I happened to be up when I saw the light turn on and two shadows. Thought I better check it out."

Klaus was relieved. His brother hated the government but was never serious enough to join the rebellion. He just went along doing as they told while sneaking behind their backs, and behind the backs of several husbands, doing as he pleased.

"So, you back for good?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kol."

"Oh, come on. She couldn't have been that bad in bed." Nudging Sage at the shoulder teasingly.

"When are you ever going to grow up, brother?" Klaus was near his face now. "I'm sorry Sage for his rudeness." Klaus and Sage had tried conceiving only once. The experience for them both was so horrific that they never dared try again. They never spoke or did much together. If not for the empty side of the bed next to her, she may have never noticed he was gone. But once she did and the government followed, they made her life miserable. Mikael held her with no sun, food or drink for three days straight, before the president demanded her release as there was no proof she knew anything. That is what she never forgave Klaus for. He may have left without words thinking it was for the best, but if she had known something, anything at all, just maybe the torture would have been less.

"I'm leaving. You all never saw me, do you understand? This is more important then you know." Klaus did not wait for a response. He rushed out, heading to the meeting spot. As he finally arrived, Damon rushed to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon quietly exclaimed.

"Sage and Kol caught me." Klaus casually said.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. I had to go to my old house for these." He held out mini headphones to the men. "They don't work in the woods so I left them here for safety. These will allow better, quieter communication while inside. You all remember the plan, right?"

The men nodded. "Let's go." Klaus led them in the building.

Slowly, the men crawled through the air ducks. They came into a room where an official stood directly below them. Klaus let out a soft whistle and the official looked both ways before singling them to come down. Klaus, Damon and one other left the air duck. The other two stayed to keep observations on things.

The official led them through a tour of rooms, passing them off to another official who was guarding the door. Klaus and Damon went through it leaving their other man behind. Klaus and Damon hurried down the long path of stairs until they reached their destination. They knew exactly where she would be. They rushed to her cell and found it empty. They looked around to find all the cells empty.

"Klaus, where…" Klaus raised his hand to silence him. They looked back at the cell she should have been in and noticed the floor covered in fresh blood. They rushed back up the stairs.

"Where is she?" Klaus grabbed his informant by the neck slamming him into the wall.

"She's down there." He managed to speak through his closing throat.

"There is no one down there. Do not play me? I have no problem killing you." Klaus's eyes were turning black as his rage increased. He could feel his grip tighten around the man's neck.

"Klaus, let him go." Damon pulled his hand back and the man fell to the ground grasping for air. "They must have moved her. We need to get back to hiding and figure out our next move."

Damon was right, they couldn't stay out in the open like this.

"Klaus, can you hear me, Klaus. Over." He heard Alaric, one of the men who came with him, in his ear.

"Yes, over."

"Mikael is headed your way. I repeat, Mikael is headed your way. Over."

Klaus and Damon ran to hide, barely missing Mikael. Mikael stopped in front of the official standing guard. "You've nothing better to do than to stand here, boy?"

"Yes, sir. I'm on guard here tonight."

"Nonsense. I cancelled the guard this position. No one is down there anymore. You should be out on the streets tonight."

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir."

Mikael continued walking on as the official walked in the opposite direction. Klaus grabbed his arm pulling him to their hiding spot. "What is he talking about?"

"I'm not sure. I switched with the guy that originally had this position this morning. He never said anything about it changing."

"Where else would they take her?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not sure."

"Everyone retreat!" The men headed back to the post. Klaus and Damon made it far enough away before stopping.

"Where can she be?"

"I don't know. But I do know who can tell me? Damon go back."

"I'll stay with you for back up."

"You can't."

Damon understood. If anything happened to Klaus, Damon was to take over. He had to obey his leader with this order. Damon nodded and headed back to the camp.

XXXXXXXXXX

Caroline wondered around the woods. She had no idea where Mikael had dropped her off, his words just kept playing over and over in her head. "Send Klaus my love." He literally beat the words into her with his fist. She was drenched in blood, her clothes tattered. As he took her to a hidden park of the woods he assured her that no one would follow her, and when she managed to find Klaus to send him his love.

She had been stumbling for several hours now. Her legs killed her. They were swollen from the beatings she endured and the lack of water and nutrition. She hadn't been able to find the location the first time, let alone now. She felt defeated. She fall next to a large oak tree and cried. She must have fallen asleep, before she knew it, the sun was rising. She awoke startled as someone was shaking her.

Her mind was in a daze and she could hardly open her eyes to see a man leaning over her. He was tall, slender, somewhat familiar looking and he must have known her too because he kept saying her name. "Caroline, wake up. Please Caroline."

She opened her eyes slowly, as the pain was unbearable but she was able to see more of the figures brown hair. She grunted from the pain she felt as she made out the man's face. She pried her blooding, swollen eyes open, "Tyler!" She jumped on him, relieved to see a familiar face and relieved that he was alive. "You're alive. I thought you were dead. What are you doing out here? Oh my. Stefan and Elena will be so thrilled. The government said you were dead. Oh Tyler." She hugged him tighter. After her excitement from seeing him, left her body, the pain took over. She could feel her face was completely swollen. She noticed how hard it had been to say all those words as her lips where cracked in multiple places. Her hair was matted with her dried blood.

All he could do was laugh. He had never seen Caroline act this way, but then again he had never seen anyone act this way. "They let me go, but I knew that I couldn't go home. I sat in that cell for three days and it forced me to rethink everything I knew. I wanted to find you and I eventually figured out that you all had to be underground. I've been in the woods ever since." He looked her over, "What happened to you?" He held out her arms covered in blackish blue marks. Hardly any of her soft pink skin showed.

"It's a long story," she began, pulling back her arms, somewhat ashamed of what Mikael had done to her. "But basically. Stefan and Elena were broken out but since no one told me that was the plan, I followed and found myself arrested. It was the day after you were released. Then Mikael, who happens to be Klaus's father, and a very high and powerful man in the government got a hold of me and when I wouldn't speak he decided that all this was a better option." She grinned outlining her bruised and cuts with her hands.

"Who is Klaus?"

"The rebellion leader."

"And Mikeal."

"A commander."

"And Klaus's father?"

"Yes."

"Stefan and Elena were broken out?"

"Yes, by Elijah, Klaus's brother."

"Who is part of the rebellion?"

"Yes, an Informant, I assume."

"One more question, Caroline."

"Yes, Tyler."

"Why did some man name Klaus care so much about Stefan and Elena who were no bodies, which knew nothing? It seems he risked a lot just for them."

Caroline didn't responded. She wasn't sure. He had risked everything going to see Elijah. "Well, I guess because Stefan is Damon's brother and Damon is Klaus's left hand man."

"Really? Stefan's brother part of the rebellion. Well I didn't see that one coming!"

"I got a better one for you."

"Impossible."

"Klaus is Rebekah's older brother."

Tyler's eyes widen. Anyone that knew Rebekah, knew that she was pro-government and nothing would change that. Tyler leaned against the tree. "So what now?"

"I have no idea. I'm completely lost. I've only been to the post once and even then I didn't know I had found it till Klaus came up for me." She paused. "Wait. He came up for me."

"Yes?" Tyler led her to continue.

"He saw me on the cameras. If we can find the cameras then maybe we can find the post!"

"What if the cameras for the government?"

"They won't be. All we have to do is find the border and cross to Canadian land. The only cameras around the post are theirs and I know what they look like. Damon had filled me in on their security system. I know what to look for."

"Well then. We better get to it."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kol, I need you to do this for me. I never ask you to help but I'm asking now. You are the only person that can do this." Klaus never begged anyone for anything, but he found himself at Kol's house begging for this.

"What's in it for me?" Kol never did anything unless it benefited him.

"Kol, you're an adult and sometimes if have to do things out of the goodness of your heart and not for a reward. Just go and find out where Caroline is, come straight back here and tell me what you find." Klaus had rushed to Kol's house immediately after sending Damon back to the post. He grabbed Kol from the house so quickly and rushed him to a private area in the park. He stood glaring at Kol, his only chance to find out where Caroline was.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." Kol left Klaus without saying another word. He headed straight to the government building where he knew that his father would be.

"Come in."

"Hey Pops. How's it going?" Kol walked into Mikael's office. Maps covered the walls, filled with pins of different enemy post throughout the world. Kol walked around, admiring them. He came upon one map covering the land right outside of their border, it was the Canadian side and in the thick of the forest, several pins outlined an area.

Mikael walked up behind Kol, placing a hand on his shoulder. "One day, boy, you can help me bring them down."

Kol turned, looking at his father and smiled. "I'd like that Pops."

Mikael went back to his black leather chair and sat, "So what brings you here? Piss of another husband?"

Kol let out a laugh, "Well I learned from the best, sir."

Mikael took out an old bottle of bourbon and poured them each a drink. It was barely lunch time, but Kol and Mikael had their special traditions. They sat there talking about everything yet nothing. After a couple hours and a several drinks, Kol stumbled back to Klaus.

"Finally, what did you find out?"

"Well, he said that she wouldn't speak so after a few kicking's he tossed her in the woods." Kol's word mumbled together as to worked hard to form complete thoughts. "She's not too far from your post."

"From my post?"

"Yep! Right by it. He showed me on his map."

"Damn it. Thanks Kol. Go home and sober up before you get caught." Klaus took off into the woods as he turned one last time, he saw Kol fall to the ground. Klaus laughed, he loved his brother but knew he would never grow up. He knew the drunkenness was his father's doing and if Kol got caught, Mikael would bail him out like he always did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tyler and Caroline walked through the thickness of the forest. It was late afternoon and both were starving. "I can't keep going, Tyler. It hurts too much." Caroline was still in pain for the beatings she endured. They had walked slowly and took several breaks but it wasn't enough. She crashed to the ground, her eyes filled with painful tears.

Tyler admired her effort. He could tell just by the sight of her, how badly she was beaten. "How about you stay here, I'll go see if I can find some berries or anything to will lead us to the post."

"Okay, hurry back, the sun will be setting soon." Caroline leaned about against the deep tree and closed her eyes.

Tyler only continued ahead a few yards before he was thrown against a tree. He opened his eyes to see a towering man grab him from the forest grass and pin him to the tree by the throat. Tyler's body instantly took over with fear and began to tremble as he saw the rage in the man's eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Tyler felt the burning spit hit is face as the man spoke.

"I'm, uhh…," Tyler coughed as he tried to speak. The man's hands were too tight around his neck. "Ty-l-er," was all he managed to get out. The man dropped him.

"Tyler?"

Tyler grasped for air, "Yes, Tyler Lockwood."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just lost." Tyler wasn't sure who this man was. He did not sound like a Canadian and was not dressed like an official. The man had a cream colored shirt and khaki shots with the government issued sandals. Tyler looked him over thinking maybe he was from the post. "Who are you?" he asked a little braver now.

"Not yet, tell me. Honestly why are you out here?"

"I'm looking for something. Now tell me honestly, are you an official or with the rebellion?"

Klaus looked him over, it was a brave question to ask in these woods. "Have you seen a blonde girl? Caroline?"

"What do you want with her?" Klaus was now tired of the questions. He threw him back into the tree.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yes,"

Klaus picked Tyler up by his shirt, "Led the way."

They walked back the few short yards, finding Caroline wrapped in a ball at the base of the tree. Klaus fell to his knees at her side. He slid the hair away from her face, exposing her still swollen eyes and cracked lips. He leaned in toward her ear, "I'm so sorry, love." With that, he grabbed her up tightly in his arms. "Follow me Tyler. By the way, I'm Klaus."

They were only 50 yards from the post and as Tyler walked around it, he knew that he had been through here before running into Caroline. He had been so close. He eyes widen as they entered. Damon meet them at the door, asking more questions than Klaus could bear to hear let alone answer. Caroline had yet to awake and had massive injuries. He walked past them, leaving Tyler with Damon. They watched him walk straight into his office. Elena ran up to Tyler and Damon.

"Tyler, you're alive." She held onto him tightly as Damon felt a twinge of jealous come over him. They had never spoken about the kiss but he had hoped it would not be the last.

He cut in on their reunion, "Elena, can you please get a tub of warm water and rags and put it at Klaus's door. Leave it and just knock. He'll grab it." Elena did as he said, as Damon let Tyler aside to fill him in on what he was now part of.

XXXXXXXXXX

Klaus delicately placed Caroline down upon the plush rug on his office floor with the tub of warm water next to him. He meticulously examined each wound, guilt raging inside as he was to blame. As he began with her face, he sympathetically washed away the dried blood. He couldn't help but shed a tear for each cut and bruise he discovered. He tenderly caressed the outline of her face with the warm cloth before removing each piece of debris carefully from her beautiful wavy blonde hair.

He protectively removed her tattered tunic drenched in her blood. His eyes fell upon and focused in on her discolored and battered stomach. He couldn't help but picture Caroline lying defensively on the ground as the man who claimed to be his father repeatedly kicked her. He leaned over, gently laying a chaste kiss on each bruise. As he moved the smooth cloth to her arms, she began to moan and shiver. He soothingly placed her onto his lap with ease. He reached for a blanket from the chair behind him and laid it over their laps. As she leaned in against his chest, her bruised lids lethargically opened.

"Shh, Caroline. It's okay. You're safe." Klaus stopped and simply held her in his arms. His heart paced quicker and wildly as his stomach spun with exhilaration.

"Klaus," Caroline purred through her injured lips. Klaus fumbled for the cloth, returning to his most desirable assignment. As she laid in his warm embraced, she allowed herself to fall in a blissful sleep. He gently laid her back to the ground as he moved down to remove her shoes. Her feet were so enflamed and red that the shoes had imprinted on her skin. He washed away the soil as he caringly massaged her feet, moving up to her calves and lower thigh.

An hour went by before Caroline awoke. Klaus had placed her back in his lap as he watched her peacefully sleep. She faintly opened her eyes to see Klaus looking down at her. She could feel his chest under her head and heard his heartbeat thumping faithfully. He held her hands tightly as she gripped them back. "How do you feel, sweetheart."

She smiled, knowing that he had taken care of her, "Much better. Thank you."

"I have some warm soup for you. Do you think you can eat?"

She cuddled her head deeper into his chest as she looked deep into his blue eyes, "Will you help me?"

He caressed her check, "Always."

They spent the whole night in his office. No one dared to disturb them. Damon knew what he would need and would simply leave it at the door with a soft knock. It was not until noon the next day that Klaus came out.

He found Damon sitting by the door, looking over some maps. "Mikael knows are location. Do you think you could work on moving us out in the next few days?"

"Yes, of course, sir. Do you think he will come soon?" Damon continued the conversation though he was dying to know how she was.

"No, I don't." Klaus slid down the door, sitting next to Damon. "Caroline was a message for me. He beat her and dropped her off to find her own way back to me, so that she could send his love to me. He didn't even know who she was or what she meant to me. He can never find her again."

"I'm sorry." Damon's head hung low. He was supposed to be watching her when Klaus left but he never dreamed that she would follow him. His guilt flooded within him.

"It's not your fault. I should have told her the plan then maybe she wouldn't have followed me out."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, with lots of rest, she should be back up in a few days."

Damon nodded. "I'll see what I can find out about the other posts. Maybe we can go to one of them. Mikael may not have found those yet."

"Sounds good." Damon stood up, grabbing his maps and walked into the weaponry room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elena had spotted Klaus talking to Damon and followed Damon into the room. "How is she?"

He crook his neck to see Elena's concerned face, "She'll be just fine." He said turning the rest of him.

"Oh that's great news."

Damon had spent every moment by the door, waiting for news as he watched Elena help Tyler get cleaned up and adjusted to his new home. "How's Tyler doing?" he inquired without actually caring.

"He's good. He really enjoys it here and what you all are about."

"That's good." He paused before asking, "How about Stefan? I haven't seen or heard from him much."

"Stefan is, well Stefan. He's your brother. I don't think he's happy."

Damon knew that his brother was miserable. Every time Damon had attempted to approach him, he would walk a different direction. He had not told Klaus, but Damon worried that Stefan would turn on them. "And what about you? Do you enjoy what we are all about?"

"I understand why you all are fighting against them."

"But…"

"But sometimes things should be left alone. The government means well."

"Ha." Damon walked away.

"Don't walk away from me." Damon stopped and walked back to her.

"You have no idea, little girl, what the government stands for. What their true motives are."

"Oh really? Then why don't you tell me. I'm not a kid, I can handle the truth and I'm so tired of you and Klaus running around like the rest of us are foolish sheep. You treat us just as the government does."

With those final words, Damon swept Elena off her feet, embracing her lips. Sparks flew as Elena wrapped her legs wildly around Damon, tangling her hands in his hair. He threw her to the hard dirt ground, laying his firm body over hers as he ripped her shirt off. He smothered her body in kisses as she moaned excitedly. Her body had never felt such a thrill before. She found herself yanking at Damon's pants as he slid hers smoothly off her tender legs. He moved his lips up her inner thigh. She screamed in eager passion, pulling his head to meet hers. He teased her most private areas before carefully entering. After several extraordinary moments, Elena found herself trembling under his sweat glistened body, he moved his body upwards to her mouth to muffle her screams. Her nails dug deep into his back, drawing blood, as he increased in momentum. At once they climaxed and fall to each other's side panty, desperate for air.

They spoke no words as they forced their weak legs to stand, dressing quickly. Elena left the room as Damon gathered his maps and papers.

"Well, well brother. Of all the sides I've seen, this is a new one." Damon froze in place as he stood looking at Stefan. He had seen it all and Damon was not sure what Stefan would do or if he even cared that Stefan knew. Damon was too enthralled at what happened with Elena to care much about anything.

"Spying I see."

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice. Do you plan to inform Tyler of our indiscretion?"

"Why don't you just stay out of it."

"Perhaps you are right. It isn't my business to mess with another's affairs." Stefan went to walk out.

"Stefan, wait!" Damon called out. Stefan stopped but did not turn back.

"Why are you still here?"

"I thought this is where you always wanted me."

"It is, but never forced."

"I'm not forced to be here. I can leave whenever I chose to."

"Yes, you can. So why have you stayed?" Damon thought he knew the answer. He was waiting for Stefan to turn them in, but he still hoped that his brother would change and join them.

"I'm not sure." Stefan looked down. "Things have changed. I guess I'm still deciding on which side to play."

"Well, the game is about to change, so I would choose soon." Damon left the room, leaving his brother alone.

Stefan watched Damon leave; he honestly did not want to hurt his brother. He had been watching his and Klaus's move every moment of the days. He knew where the rebellion stood and it was not likely for any of them to survive. He choose in that moment, to end it all now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Klaus and Caroline sat in his office drinking herbs. Her face was returning to her natural beauty and she was able to move without much pain. Klaus was telling her old fairy tales of princes rescuing their princess on a white horse. She gazed at Klaus, taking in every word. When he finished his story, Caroline was in awe. "It's beautiful, Klaus."

"You are beautiful, Caroline." He caressed her cheeks as he drew her face closer to his.

"You know, when you saved me, you became my prince on the white horse." Caroline willingly brought her lips towards Klaus's and stumbled as she admitted, "I've never kissed someone before."

He let out a small laugh, "Me either, love."

As their lips melted into one another, she moved her body onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him. As they let up for air, they gazed into each other's eyes. Klaus starred stunned, "I never knew someone could make me feel so wanted."

She leaned in to kiss him again. She could feel her body wanting his, but the tenderness of the moment would not allow it. He sat holding her snugly for the rest of the evening.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you don't mind the corniness of Klaroine's first kiss, but I really like the thought of them going slowly and being silly in love like giggling little high schoolers since it is all new to them. Also hope you don't mind the Delena relationship bit. I won't allow them to take over attention of Klaroine so don't worry.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think! It's a short chapter, but I really want to update and I have to leave for work soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken so long to update! Things have been a little busy as I just moved to a new state! Here is a little sneak peak at what is to come though. Didn't want you all to think I forgot about the story! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Damon barged into Klaus's office. "We have to go, now!"

Klaus and Caroline were startled awake. "What, what are you talking about?"

"Everyone is packing up and some have already left. Stefan, damn it," he looked down at the ground shaking his head. "I should have known he would do something so stupid. He went to Mikael last night, telling him everything about our hide out. One of the informants just came in to tell us that Mikael is coming tonight! We have to pack up and get out."

Klaus jumped to his feet. "Gather everyone. I have been planning for this."

"Klaus, I don't think to many of them will come with us. They are tired of running, hiding."

"Fine let them leave. I have no time for them." Klaus pushed past Damon into the main room. "Everyone listen up." He yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. It was rare for Klaus to make announcements like this but he had no time to spare.

"As you all know, Mikael and the officials are planning to invade tonight. We need to move quickly. If you are in, then pack quickly and wait, otherwise get out. I will not beg or plead. You are either with us or not!" Klaus went back into his office and pulled open a drawer.

"What's your plan?" Caroline approached his desk.

"Don't worry about the details, love. Just know that you will be safe." Klaus reached out for her hand to bring her close. He laid a soft kiss on her lips. "Go gather our things."

Within an hour most of the people had left, there was only 10 of them remaining, which included Klaus, Caroline, Damon, and Elena. Tyler left with the rest. He had never wanted this and was not going to be brought down. He had tried to convince Elena to go with him, but she wouldn't, telling him that she didn't want to be with him. Tyler caught her move her gaze to Damon. With a huff, he left, no more words were needed. Damon was relieved to see Tyler walking out the door alone.

Klaus came out and gathered the small group. "There is an island south of us. We need to move quickly through Canadian land. It will be a long trip on land and water with chance of never finding the island. Last chance to leave, otherwise follow me."

They headed out of the door. It was just after noon when they headed south.

**I will be setting up a set date to update to make it easier for us both! So every Monday afternoon look for an update! **

**Thanks again for reading and being patient! Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

They had been walking for three hours heading south when they came to a large body of water. "This isn't right. We shouldn't be at water yet." Klaus said perplexed by the situation.

"It may just be flooding. There have been horrible storms down this way." Damon added, standing next to Klaus, looking out over the water. "Hey, look over there." He pointed toward the right end of the vast water. "I think that's land."

Klaus looked intensely that way and then around at his surroundings. After a moment, they heard a crack of thunder. Klaus looked up at the blackening sky. Dark clouds were covering the light blue hue and the faint stars that were beginning to peak through. "I say we find some shelter."

"But, Klaus. We're not far enough. They could still find us." Rain came crashing down on them followed by more crashing thunder and lightening, answering Damon.

"I don't think we have a choose." Klaus yelled over the pounding rain. He quickly looked around for the largest tree. "Quick, over here everyone." Caroline rushed into his arms shaking. He looked down at her large eyes, wrapping his arms even tighter around her, "It's going to be okay, love."

There was no shelter around them so they climbed into the tree away from the growing mud below their feet. "We'll have to stay put. Be careful and watchful." Klaus' voice fought over the thunder that easily drowned it out. He sat in the tree branch holding onto Caroline.

"I'm scared Klaus," she whispered into his ear. "And cold."

"I know, love. I know." He gave her a kiss as she tucked her head into his neck. From her position she caught a surprising glimpse. From the tree branch across from here, she found Elena wrapped tightly in Damon's arms, mirroring her image. She could see their lips moving.

"You know, I'm just cold. Nothing else." Elena told him.

Damon laughed. They never spoke about what happened between them both. Elena tried hard to stay away from him, but he invited her onto his branch and she was so cold and scared she could not refuse. "Whatever you have to tell yourself."

"There are other men here, I can go to one of their branches if you want to be like that." She went to move and Damon pulled her back.

"You," he pulled her face towards his, "are not going anywhere." Damon held on to her tightly to help keep her warm, but mostly so she could not escape. To his please, she fell asleep within moments.

Caroline followed suit and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Caroline was pulled awake but a loud shot. Klaus had her half way down the tree when she saw one of their men on the floor covered in blood. She, at first thought he had fallen from the tree but then more shooting came. Klaus was running through the trees when she caught sight of them, the officials running after them with guns.

"Put me down, Klaus." He wouldn't do or say anything. She saw the men catching up to them. "We can both run faster separately." She was right, Klaus knew that even with her small figure, it slowed him down some. He held her tighter anyhow. He would never risk her running from them on her own. Caroline felt a comforting overcome her. She watched him run, never looking back.

She was startled as she heard gun shots so close to her. She looked at him and saw his grin, and then she felt the metal gun in his hand. She hadn't even noticed that he had her firmly in one hand, the other hand only occasionally assisting him between firing shots.

"Let me know if I hit one." He whispered to hear.

She looked back and realized there was no one behind them. "I think you hit them all."

Klaus turned once and keep running. "We have to throw them off."

Caroline looked around as she flew through the trees. Where was the rest of their group she wondered. She finally spotted Elena but she could not figure out what she was doing. She squinted her eyes, focusing them to see through the darkness. "Klaus!" she screamed jumping out of his arms in mid run. He stumbled to the ground as she took off towards Elena.

"NO!" he shouted uselessly in her direction then followed. As Klaus approached he saw an official to his right, pointing his gun at Caroline. He casually approached the man from behind. "I wouldn't dare try it."

The man could feel the cold metal on his scalp and lowered his gun.

"How many men are here?"

"There were only 15 of us."

"How many do you think are left?"

The man looked around, finding no evidence of his follow officials. "I don't believe any sir."

"Very good, now you go back to your boss and inform him of his losses."

The man ran.

Klaus looked back at Caroline and finally saw what she had been running towards. She was holding Elena in her arms as they leaned over Damon's body.

Klaus hurried over, "Move. Let me see." He could hear Damon still breathing but it was faint. He found the entry of his wound in his lower stomach. Within moments, Alaric was standing over them. "Go see about the other men." Klaus demanded not looking away from Damon.

Alaric hesitated for a minute. "I already have, sir. It's just us."

Klaus let out a sigh and continued with Damon. They were safe for now, but who knew for how long.

An hour went by and Klaus was still having trouble with Damon's wound. The bleeding had slowed but never completely stopped. Damon's attention was going in and out. Elena sat by his side, never letting go of his hand.

Suddenly Alaric spun around to look behind him. "Ummm, I think we should go."

Klaus turned to see Mikael followed by 20 to 30 men. Kol at his right side. He threw Damon over his shoulder as he grabbed Alaric's shoulder into him, "Take the girls with you and run."

Alaric nodded. Klaus grabbed Caroline. "Please, follow Alaric. He knows where to go."

Caroline's eyes were filling up, "Please don't leave."

"I have to." He grabbed her face with one hand. "I will find you, Caroline, always." He crashed his lips into hers, their tears mixed together. "I love you."

Caroline whispered "I love you too," and with that Klaus was off running.

"Follow me." Alaric told the girls and they began running the other direction.

He passed off guns to them as they ran. "Shoot only when you need too."

He threw his arm around with half his body, bang, bang, bang. Three men fell to the ground. Caroline and Elena were in awe. "Keep running." He reminded them as he saw them slow. Caroline knew they would be safe. Klaus would never have left her if he thought Alaric incompetent. They ran for a solid two hours before they came crashing to their feet, gasping for air. "I…think….we…should…be…safe…for…a…while." Alaric let out.

Their bodies were exhausted, they couldn't see straight and were dehydrated. Before they knew what was going on, Alaric's eyes widen to see Mikael standing over him. The sun was rising above them. He kicked his legs towards Elena, who lay next to him. She moaned loud enough to awaken Caroline. Not exactly his plan but at least they were awake.

Alaric stood, trying to imagine what Klaus would do. He glanced around to see Mikael alone. "Where's your men?"

"You shot them all. Well at least all the ones that were following you. Impressive aim."

"Thanks." He went to grab for his gun, but before he could, Mikael waved it in front of him.

"Looking for this."

"Let the girls go. They have no part in this." Alaric tried.

Mikael strolled in front of the girls who were now sitting on the ground. He pulled Caroline to her feet by the shoulder of her shirt. "Oh but I believe they do. If my eyes do not deceive me, this lovely young lady received quite the kiss from a certain son of mine. Didn't you darling?" He gave her a taunting smile.

She spat in his face. He let out a chuckle. "Always so feisty. I guess you learned nothing in that cell." Her face filled with horror as the memories came back to her. He noticed the imagines crossing her eyes, "At least I see you have not forgotten those wonderful days."

Mikael was lost in tormenting Caroline that he did not notice Alaric picking up a thick branch that lay next to his foot. Mikael found himself covered with mud, lying on the floor. The girls were running into a mass of thick bushes. He stood, his head bleeding from the temple, Alaric never ran, but stood there soundly. "You are a stupid boy." Mikael spat it him.

In the bushes, the girls ran into a tall figure. Caroline looked up at the official's outfit and grabbed Elena's hand. "It's going to be okay." She whispered to her even though she never believed it.

The man towered over them, his gun in his right hand, cocked, and ready to go. He pulled the gun up. Caroline and Elena squeezed their hands tighter together, keeping each other close.

XXXXXXXXXX

Klaus had headed north with Damon and quickly escaped the officials. His shirt was soaked through with blood as he threw Damon down to rest. Damon had passed out but was still breathing. Klaus let out a small laugh. "Hang in there." He patted Damon's unconscious shoulder, stunned that he was still alive. He was right outside their old city town. He looked down at Damon, "Well there is only one place I can think of, I hope it works out." He picked Damon up and walked into town. After several moments, he finally made it. He stood at the door, scared. He had never been scared before, but he did not know what to expect. Anything could happen as he knocked on the door. It was around five in the morning. Rebekah answered the door still in her night clothing.

Her eyes widen as she stared at her brother. "Klaus," she whispered.

He smiled at her. It had been so long. He knew where Kol and Elijah stood but Rebekah was a mystery to them all.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a quick comment in the box to let me know you all are still interested in the story! If I receive 15 reviews for this chapter, then I will throw in an extra update no later then Thursday so you don't have to wait till next Monday!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm having fun with this story and can't wait to continue it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline could feel the bullet graze past her ear, the shot was deafening as she fell to the ground. She lay there, her eyes closed tightly and stunned, her hands reaching to her face then her ear. She opened her eyes, hearing the man's voice, "We got to go. Get up!"

Elena tugged at her arm, pulling her up. Caroline's feet were running though she was not sure how. Finally, after several miles, they stopped by a stream. Caroline fell on a rock to sit, staring into the glistening water. She could see fish swimming downstream. "What happened?" she asked looking at the man. He looked like an official yet he had helped them.

"My name it Kol. I'm Klaus' brother." He smiled down at her. "It's nice to finally meet the girl how has won my brother's heart over. Never thought it would be possible, but now I see why." He looked her over a little too seductively.

"Where'd the bullet go?" she asked still confused by everything that was happening and ignoring the comment.

"Into my father's leg." He beamed with joy. He didn't have the strength or courage to kill his father, but he was pleased with himself for the act that he had be able to muster up. He had always been his father pride and joy. The one son that never rebelled, or so Mikael thought.

"Alaric, where is he? Is he safe?" Caroline suddenly remembered with panic.

"I'm not sure. I shot and we ran."

"We have to go back. We can't leave him. He is the only one that knows where to find Klaus and Damon."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that one." He leaned over, his hands forming a cup as they held the water he devoured.

"You know where to go?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I do." He stood up, straightened his body out to stand tall, trying desperately to not come off as the little brother, but rather as a man, a somebody, an important person who deserved their respect.

"Well, then." Caroline said catching on, "Please lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah's voice was filled with shock and fear.

"I need your help Bekah." Klaus moved past her as her eyes followed the blood dripping on her clean carpet from Damon's body. Klaus gently laid him on the couch.

Rebekah walked over and lifted Damon's shirt. "What happened?"

"What always happens?"

"But how, you all were in hiding. How did he find out?" Rebekah had spent her life caring of the wounds of her brothers inflicted from there father. Klaus was unsure where Rebekah stood in the rebellion but he knew her heart, the softness she held for others. He also knew that she had helped bandaged numerous wounds over the years as they were never able to go to the local hospital.

"Do not worry about the details, just help. I did not come here to put you at risk. I only need your help with Damon." Klaus sat on the opposing couch as Rebekah took over. The wound was deep and Damon had suffered from severe blood lost but she managed to pull the bullet out and control the bleeding.

"He'll need to rest here at least for the night." Rebekah informed Klaus in a matter-of-fact way as she washed the blood from her hands.

"No, we must leave. Thank you, Rebekah." Klaus pulled her from the sink and hugged her. He quickly adjusted Damon on his shoulder, trying hard not to agitate the wound. He opened the door to leave when Rebekah stopped him.

"I'm sorry." He turned to see the tears in her eyes.

"You did nothing to be sorry for, sis. I want you to be happy and out of harm. I do not hate you for choosing this life." He caressed her check, wiping away the fallen tear.

"No, I'm sorry because I led Stefan to Mikael."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stefan, he came here the other night asking for my help. He said he needed to speak to Mikael right away but he knew that he would never get close so I helped him. I called for father to come over. I left the room so they could speak, but I listened in. He told him all about your post, the layout, and how he felt you all would be relocating soon. I don't think he met for this to happen though," she paused sweeping Damon's hair from his face, "He begged Mikael to not harm Damon."

"Where is Stefan now?"

"I don't know. He left with father and I haven't seen him since."

"Ok, it is all okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. Stefan should have never come here. I have to leave. Mikael could have others watching over the house. It's not safe."

Rebekah leaned into Klaus to hug him before he left.

Klaus headed back towards the woods to go south. He could only hope that Caroline and the others were okay.

Rebekah leaned against the closed door thinking over the events when she heard a knock. "Oh no. Klaus was right!" she panicked. She opened the door as calmly as she could manage.

"Grab your coat. We're leaving!" She did as the man said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girls continued to follow Kol through the evening into the next morning. Their pace was slow and Kol became more irritated with every break the girls insisted upon. He would yell at them to get up and remind them of the little progress they were making.

"Can we please stop!" Elena begged as she felt the sun burning on her face. She had talked the entire time, whether it was her worry for Damon or about her feet or her stomach growling. She would not keep her mouth closed for longer then a minute.

"Fine, fine." Kol gave in as the dawn was breaking through the over grown forest. "I'll go look for some berries or something." His tone was bored and annoyed.

Elena had fallen to the ground the moment Kol gave in. Her breathing was hard. "It's going to be okay." Caroline knelt down trying to console her.

"I know. Really, I'm just tired." Elena lied. She had been holding back the tears for so long she finally convinced herself that they were gone.

"They will find us, catch up. Soon." Caroline continued. She was removing her shoes when she heard a noise from behind her. Both girls turned there heads. "Shh." Caroline ordered slowly putting her shoe back on. They slowly bent upwards. They heard it again, more clearly. It was fighting.

"Where are they?" they could hear through the trees.

The girls looked at each other and at the same time said, "Alaric!" The girls ran into the thick greenery, sticks cracking beneath their tired feet as they tried to locate the sounds.

"Over here," Caroline led poking her head through an opening.

They finally found Alaric pinning Kol to the ground, a knife at his throat. "Tell me where they are!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Kol stayed still under Alaric with a simple smile. Alaric punched him on the left side of his face, cracking his lip open.

"Alaric! Stop!" Caroline screamed.

Alaric's head turned quick. "Girls, your okay!"

"Yes, we are fine." Elena smiled.

Alaric turned back to his unfinished business. "Who are you?"

Caroline spoke for Kol, "Kol, he's Klaus's brother. He's the one that shot Mikael."

Alaric looked untrusting at him, debating whether to let him free or not. "Brother?"

"Yes," Kol let out. "Trusted brother."

Alaric stood. "Very well. Where were you leading them too?" Alaric asked testing him.

"The same place you were." Kol stood wiping the dirt from his clothes. Elena approached him, examining the wounds afflicted by Alaric.

"How can we know that we can trust you?"

"Listen, I don't blame you for not believing me, but you just have to trust me. You know where to go and so do I. I'll led the way and if I go off course then you can kill me. Deal?" He held out his hand to Alaric.

Alaric shook his hand.

"Good, now can we please get going? Klaus and Damon are out there somewhere and I need to find them." Caroline cut in.

Caroline turned to head through the clearing with the guys behind here when she found Elena bent over in the fetal position, throwing up. "Elena, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I feel nuisance and dizzy."

"You probably just need to eat. Come on." Kol lifted her into his arms, feeling guilty for pressing them to move all night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Damon had finally gained consciousness over night. After many questions and debating, Damon finally mentioned his way to his feet and they continued through the moon light trail. When morning came, they stopped on the other side of a large marsh to rest and eat.

"We are making great time. We should be very close to the girls and Alaric by now."

"That's good." They sat there eating some undercooked fish they caught when they heard a sloshing noise. They quickly hid as the four figures came closer.

"Is that an official?" Damon asked.

"Yep!" Klaus responded to eagerly and excited. He could make out all the figures perfectly.

"Who is it? I can't see clearly yet." Damon asked confused.

"My brother!" Klaus said proudly.

**A/N Sorry I am late on the update! I started my Master's program and it was a little more involved then I thought for the first week. Sorry the chapter is short but I wanted to get something posted! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review and let me know what you think. I have a lot going on so I can only continue with the motivation you all supply me with!**


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus ran from their hiding spot, "Elijah! Dear brother!" They gave each other in a quick hug and handshake. Klaus looked around at the three others that had joined him. Anger rose in Klaus, "Would you mind explaining what you are doing bring them? It's too dangerous!"

"Calm down, Klaus. I understand the risk. But I couldn't just leave her and you know it. And well Tyler, he tracked me down." Elijah stated eyeing Tyler. Tyler had come barging into Elijah's home catching him in a somewhat embarrassing and inappropriate moment.

Tyler let out a small chuckle, flashing back to the scene. He had banged on the oversize grand door several times before hearing the noise. It sounded like a struggle so Tyler took it upon himself to enter. He followed the noise upstairs to find Elijah running around the house in nothing but undershorts while Bonnie hid in doorways, only allowing him to find her long enough for a quick touch or kiss. Tyler had been so stunned and they were so involved in their game that he watched for several minutes until a naked Bonnie ran directly into him. The shriek she let out was unbearably to the ears and now Tyler had a lovely black eye from Elijah's sudden shock.

By this time, Damon had joined them. "So who's the other guy?" Damon leaned to Klaus, "he doesn't look trustworthy."

"My uncle, Mason." Tyler cut in. "I ensure you that he will have your backs. He can be trusted."

Damon scuffled.

"Oh Damon, how are you feeling? Let me check your wound." Rebekah insisted in her motherly tone.

Damon agreed and sat down on the closest fallen tree truck. As Rebekah removed the bandaged softly, Damon looked off at the world around them. "Thank you," he said after a moment.

"No need. I would do anything for my brothers." She spoke with love gleaming through her eyes.

"So, where is Matt? That's his name right?" Damon asked.

"Who knows. Things have been so crazy. I'm sure Klaus told you about Stefan right?" Damon nodded. "Well Matt found out and went off on me about being irresponsible. I told him he didn't understand. You've probably notice how complex and complicated my family is." Damon let out a small touch of laughter. "I told him to leave and he hasn't been back since. I don't know. Maybe it's best. Matt was a great a guy, he provided security and stability to my life that I never grew up with, but at the end of the day, he's deserves someone better. My life is with my brothers and that will never change." Rebekah finished bandaging the wound as she spoke these last words.

Damon looked down at her work, "Looks good."

Klaus approached them, "Are you all ready? We need to keep moving till we find the others."

"Others? Who are we looking for?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh, just Alaric. You remember him, right? And two others, a couple of girls actually." Klaus stammered. He didn't know why, but he was somewhat embarrassed of being in love.

Rebekah looked at Damon questionably. "He's in love." Damon said laughing.

"I am not. They are part of our family and we have too-"

Damon cut him off, "He loves one of them and I love the other." Damon stood up and patted Klaus's shoulder. "It's okay, just admit it."

Klaus decided to ignore it all together, "Well then that's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

(Two Days Later)

"I feel like we are walking in circles." Caroline threw her body on the wet med forest floor. "It's like a huge never ending trail of mud."

"We will find him." Alaric stooped next to her. "But we have to keep moving."

"Why, no one is out here. No one is ever going to find us. We are lost, trapped between truck after truck, buried with leaves." Caroline was losing hope of ever finding a home, ever finding the new that she loved more then life.

"Why don't we take a rest?" Kol suggested.

Elena sat down, leaning her back into the truck of an old tree in agreement. She had been sick the entire time, slowing them down but didn't know what was wrong with her. She quickly fell asleep from her anguish and exhausted feet.

"So, honestly Kol, do you think we will find them?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I do. Alaric and I will find the way."

"You both are lost, huh?" Caroline knew the truth. There had been a few forest scenes repeated in their travels and they could not deny it.

"Just a little of course is all. No biggie. I'm more concerned with Elena. She's not doing well." Kol bent his head to take a glimpse of her.

"She just has a lot going on and nothing she will admit to." Caroline said somewhat annoyed. All Elena could talk about between throwing up was Damon. How mean and unattractive he was. She would say anything to deny her feelings of him. Caroline could see it was simply her pain trying to deal. She recognized it in herself. "I've tried to convince myself that I don't love him. That he is no good. That the rebellion will always be first in his life. They are all lies though. I love him, Kol. More then anything I wish I was wrapped tightly in his arms, even if it was out here in the swamp. At least I'd be with him." She looked over at Elena, "She feels the same for Damon though she will never admit it."

She saw the sadness creep upon Kol's face. "So what's your story Kol? We've been all walk and no talk these past few days."

Kol chuckled, "I have no story."

"Job, wife, kids?" Caroline tried to help.

"Nope, I would have graduated this year so nothing has been assigned but it probably would have been working for my father."

"I thought you already did that?" She asked questionably looking at his uniform.

"Well, yes, but it is all unofficial. My father is very high up there and as far as he was concerned, I would take his place one day. So, he worked it out where I was able to train with him the last two years."

"Why did you go against? I mean all of you, Klaus, Elijah?"

"Mikael is a very hard man to please." He thought back to his childhood. "He beat us with no remorse. We lost two brothers because of him."

Caroline's face fell in grief, "Why does Rebekah take his side then, the governments side?"

"Fear mostly. But I know that if it ever came down to her being forced to choose a side, she would choose ours, just like the rest of us."

The two had become so consumed in their conversation that they never saw him coming. In three quick seconds, Caroline was dangling in the hands of Mikael.

"Well, well. Aren't you the little traitor? I should have known." Mikael taunted Kol.

"Let her go!" Kol demanded.

"Ha, Kol, you know me so much better then that. None of you are going anywhere."

In one quick swoop, Kol threw Mikael to the ground, freeing Caroline. By this time, Elena had been startled awake. "Where's Alaric?" she screamed.

"I'm coming!" They could hear him yelling and his footsteps pounding the ground.

Kol head Mikael pinned to the ground for only seconds before Mikael gained enough strength to throw him to the side. Alaric made it back in time to see Mikael extract his knife from the holster on his belt and slide it into Kol's side.

"NO!" They heard the scream of a women and all turned their heads. Mikael saw the face of his only little girl. Kol fell to the ground as Elijah and Klaus ran from behind and each grabbed tightly to Mikael's arm. Rebekah threw herself onto Kol's body. "Please no. You can't die. You can't die." She cried out in pain. She turned, looking up at her father. "How could you do this? He's your son!" Mikael stayed silent, showing not remorse, no regret for his actions or the pain he caused.

"Reb-ek-ah." Kol let out.

"Oh, please don't talk. It's going to be okay." Kol, struggled to stand. "No don't."

"It's, mmm, it's okay." Sitting slanted he pulled the knife out from his side, letting out a soft whimper of pain. "See," he said showing her the knife. "Just a little one. No harm done." He went to stand and immediately flew to the ground unconscious.

Rebekah, Caroline and Elena immediately began work on his wound, trying to stop the blood and bring him back. Elijah and Klaus had pulled their father in the woods, away from the girls.

"It's so nice to see my children working together." Mikael let out amusingly.

"No, you don't get to talk this time father," Klaus was close to his face, sweet dripping down, his eyes full of rage. "You don't get to win!"

Klaus said these lasts words as we forced his ten inch hunters knife deep into his gut, pulling up to ensure his death.

Klaus fell to the floor with Mikael's body still attached to his blade and wept. He wept for the lost of his father, for the lost of his brothers, their childhood. He wept for the immense pleasure he was filled with at the satisfaction of his father's death, the satisfaction that he was the one to end it. "Go, check on Kol." His soft words spoke to Elijah who left with no words. He could only image the feeling that were overwhelming Klaus.

Caroline saw Elijah come through the branches, pain and tears filling his eyes. Their glances met and Caroline was immediately at her feet, running towards Klaus. As she came upon his back, she kneeled down next to him. She could see the tears, the pain, guilt, shame, yet she also saw the pride and excitement within him. She laid her hand upon his back, consolably. She, then, laid her other hand upon his left shoulder, moving the hand she used to rub his back to his right shoulder, and she embraced him with tenderness. She leaned her head onto his and felt head fall onto hers. There they sat, silent, allowing the blackness of night to hide them from the world.

**A/N Thank you for reading! Please leave me an update letting me know if you want me to continue. I can technically leave it here since Mikael is dead and was there biggest threat or I can continue it and show them finding their island and what happens after. Otherwise, I will do an Epilogue in the next week and end the story. So please let me know what you think!**

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

It had seemed as though years had passed. It was only days though. The crew continued to stagger through the forest and swamps. Elena was sick and the guys took turns carrying here. Rebekah and Caroline stayed close to each other. Both, unsure what was to lay ahead. Klaus had shut down. He had not spoken a word to anyone. At night, he would wrap himself up in Caroline's lap, tossing and turning. Everything was different yet no one knew why. They continued toward the island. Mikael was dead but the officials were still after them. They could never go back.

After a week had pasted they came upon a large body of water. "We need to build a boat. The island should be 50 miles off to the south east." Elijah had taken control of the group. They all did as he told, no one really spoke except to ask for help.

(Switch to Caroline's perspective)

Their bodies moved like clay. No one could explain why we felt this way. Maybe it was the journey, the emotional toll on us. My insides fill dead. Elena can not move. Rebekah cries non-stop. Damon is wrapped up in what is wrong with Elena. Alaric, Elijah, Tyler, Mason and Kol just walk, directing us to eat that, sleep there, build this. Why won't anyone speak up? I need to do something. Anything. What can I do? Think, think, think.

"STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could. I saw everyone jump simultaneously. They stared at me, waiting. I'm not sure what to do. I had nothing planed to say. I had no idea where to start. I glanced around. I saw Elena sitting under a tree. She was pale. This was my best friend and she was sick. As I stared at her, wondering what was wrong, I watched her lean over and throw up. I examined her movements. It was quick, almost natural looking. I watched her as she laid her head back on the tree and she moved her hands down to her stomach. She rub it like you would a stomach ache. But then, in that movement, I saw it. It didn't make sense. All of us were skeleton looking, including Elena, all except her stomach. It was low and small, but it was there. "You're fat!" Everyone followed my direction towards Elena, who just stared back at me, stunned.

"Excuse me?" she managed.

"You!" I pointed at Damon. "You got her pregnant! She's not sick, she's pregnant!"

Elena blushed. "But, I…Umm…" It seemed to hit her in that moment. "Holy crap!"

Damon ran to her side. They said nothing, just looked into each other's eyes. I glanced over at Tyler, unsure what his reaction would be, but he seemed pleased, not angry at all.

Rebekah approached Elena and excused Damon. In that moment, she became Elena's midwife.

"Okay, everyone. We need to start working. We can not have a baby out here!" Elijah seemed pleased. He was smiling. I watched the men work with more pep in their step then every before. Well, all but Klaus. The news didn't effect him.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took three days for the men to build the boat and finally we were off. I sat next to Klaus, holding his hand. There was no privacy on the boat but I had to talk to him. There was nowhere for him to run and hide.

"Klaus," I started softly. He looked at me. "Please, tell me what I can do."

He said nothing, just looked away out onto the ocean.

"You can't do this. You have to speak to me."

"Why, why do I have to speak?"

Finally, he said something. "Because I love you Klaus! I want to help you. I can't stand seeing you this way." Everyone could hear our conversation and although they were all listening, they never looked our way. "I thought you would be happy."

"Ha, Happy. Caroline everything I worked for is gone. It is all gone. And do you know why?"

I just shook my head. I had no idea. I knew things were ideal, but to be so upset, I couldn't understand.

"Because of you." That was all he said.

I could feel my heart being pulled out of my chest. The tears were unstoppable. I sat there and cried, feeling everyone's tension and awkwardness. Klaus just sat there, not looking at anyone or me. How could he blame this on me. I don't understand. I could feel it coming over me. Rage, anger. How dare he? I stood up, standing in front of him, I pushed him. He easily fell over, into the water. And then I sat back down.

I could feel all eyes were on me, stunned. Damon was the first to get up. I watched him lean over the boat and grab Klaus's arm. Mason stood up to help with the other arm. They pulled him back on board. Then suddenly Kol spoke up.

"Serves you right Klaus. You can't just shut down for over a week and then tell Caroline it's all her fault."

Klaus stood, giving Kol an evil eye, making him shut up. Klaus walked over to me and sat next to me. Looking down at the wood bottom, he softly whispered, "I'm sorry," as he took hold of my hand. I was still upset and though I did not want to forgive him, I gave in. Looking at him, soaked with the salty ocean water, I could see tears in his eyes. I leaned over and laid a kiss of his cheek but to my surprise, he quickly grabbed my face. Holding it tightly in his hands, he kissed me so wildly and passionate, that everyone on the boat could feel it. He looked deep into my eyes which told me how truly sorry he was.

It was later in the evening when the winds picked up. It took more effort for the men to steer the boat, though it helped us with speed. After an hour, Elijah directed us girls to get in the middle. The rain was starting to come down hard. You could feel it beat your skin. I was sure to be covered in bruises by the morning.

The men continued to hold the boat as steady as they could but before we knew what was happening, we were all in a circle, holding each others hands.

"Do not let go. We need to stay together." Alaric was competing with the storm to be heard. Waves were crashing over us at this point. Klaus was on my right and Tyler on my left. They were strong and I could feel all there muscle being used to keep hold of my hands.

We stayed like this for at least an hour, when suddenly lightening stroke at the end of the boat. Startling us all, we jumped letting each other go for only a second. The wave came and I my eye sight went hazy. I could feel someone yanking at my arm.

The sun woke me up. My body was burning. My eyes stung and I could barely open them. I could feel the graining sand below my back. I moved my hand to the left, looking down at my hand, it was attached at another hand and my eyes followed it upwards to a man, "Alaric" my harsh voice whispered. "Alaric" I tried again, this time letting go of his hand and using mine to shake him. "Wake up."

I heard a moan this time and could see his eyes blinking, trying to open them. "Alaric what happened?"

He looked up at me and then around. I saw him move his hand through the sand. "I'm not sure. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and was holding your hand. The last thing I remember is the lightening."

I could see him trying to focus, to remember what happened. "Yes, the lightening. You fell over. I was across from you and grabbed your hand, I think I fell in with you."

"And the others?" I struggled to sit up. I hurt from head to toe, but I managed. I looked around, my eyesight still hazy. "Over there Ric, I think I see someone." I half crawled, half run down the beach. There was someone. "Ric!" I screamed. My body slammed down to the ground, grabbing hold of Tyler's hand. He was blue. I examined his body, starting at his head and when I reached his legs, I noticed one was missing. "Oh my." My head fell into his chest. Tears bursting out uncontrollably. I felt Ric's arms wrap around me, pulling me into him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Caroline."

"I've know him forever! I grew up with him. How?" I fell back into Ric, sobbing.

"Caroline, we have to find the others."

"I know, I know. But we can not just leave him here. His body like this." I leaned over Tyler, grabbing his hands and placing them on his chest. Ric was up, looking around. He ran up the beach towards the trees. In a few minutes he was back.

"It's the best we can do for now." He held up five large palm branches. We gently laid them over, covering Tyler's body. "We will remember where he is at and when we find the others, and then we can give him a real resting place."

"I'll always remember you, Tyler." I stood, not ready to leave, but knowing we had to.

"Let's continuing walk this way."

I followed Ric's lead, unable to speak. I knew the chances of others being dead with high, we weren't even sure if they landed on this beach. We had no idea where we were.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. School has been intense. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is writing itself at this point and I'm excited to see where it goes! Please update and let me know what you think. There is definitely lots more story to tell! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, I am going to try to make this as easy as possible to understand. Everyone is scattered. It is from a narrative POV. Hope I don't lose anyone (or myself )**

Klaus rolled over, half awake. "Ahh, Damn!" He exclaimed as he rolled into a bush of thorns. His eyes blinked open, fighting the bright sun. Sitting up he looked around, unsure of where he was. All he could see where trees surrounding him. As he wondered how he got from the ocean to the middle of a forest, he stood up slowly. He was beginning to walk when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, glad to see you are finally awake! How you feeling?" It was Kol. He was coming back with hands filled with berries. "What some?" he held them out towards Klaus

"No, thank you." Klaus shook his head in disguise. He's stomach was in no shape to handle food. "Where are we Kol? Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know. I woke up next to you in some swamping beach area. You wouldn't wake up so I dragged you up here." Kol sat down on a broken tree log, eating his berries.

"How long ago?"

"Oh, about four or five hours. I'm thinking it is close to dark so we should get some wood. Try to make a fire."

"A fire? How exactly do you think we shall do that Kol?" Klaus was annoyed at how causal Kol was over the situation.

Kol shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. All I know is it will be dark soon. We have to do something."

"Then pack up and let's go search for the others while we still have light." Klaus's voice was rising.

"Shouldn't you rest some. We can look in the morning."

"Stop being lazy and get up. I have been asleep long enough." Klaus turned and begin to walk away. Kol quickly grabbed his shirt, shoving the rest of his berries in his mouth, he ran after Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Elena, please! Wake up! Elena." Rebekah had been trying to wake Elena with no luck for several hours. "She needs to wake up. Why won't she?" She looked over at Mason.

"Just let her rest. Her breathing has been steady so until that changes I say we relax."

"Relax? Relax?" Rebekah's voice was high. She stood up and stumped to meet Mason face to face. "Who the hell do you think you are, telling me to relax? That is my friend! I will not just relax. I will stay here and worry and bug you about my worriness until she wakes up. And if you do not like it then leave!" She threw her arm out, pointing into the forest.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just not good in these situations." Mason sat on the ground, breaking a piece of thin branch apart.

Rebekah sat down in front of him, realizing she had never spoke to him before. "Why did you come here? With Tyler?"

"He came to my house, panicked. I was too worried to let him go so I told him I would come with him. I didn't fully know what he was talking about. I didn't realize what I was leaving behind and that I would never be able to come back."

"Oh." Rebekah was unsure what to say. She felt bad. She knew what she was giving up and yet still missed home, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to leave not knowing you wouldn't return. She thought of Matt for the first time in days. She could only hope that they had not killed him. Things were so different in such a short time. She begin to think of home, Bonnie and Jeremy. How lucky they were to not be tied up in this mess. And Stefan? What ever happened to him?

Her thoughts and their silence were broken by a moan. "I think she is up." Mason looked over at Elena.

Rebekah jumped up and ran to her side. "Elena. It's okay. I'm here."

"Am I dreaming? Am I alive?" Elena's eyes darted open, stirring around, looking at the view.

Rebekah smiled. She understood what Elena was saying because she had the same reaction when she first saw the island. They sat at the top of the beach, near the forest entrance, and the view was enchanting. It was there own little piece of paradise. The sand was a crisp white, leading out to a clear blue ocean. Palm trees lined the border of the beach and welcoming you into a beautiful jungle of exotic trees and flowers. The colors were bright and intoxicating.

"How do you feel, Elena?" Rebekah asked worried.

"I, umm, I think I feel fine. Nothing hurts."

"That's good. Do you want to try to sit up?" Elena nodded yes and Rebekah helped her up.

"So far, all seems good."

"Umm, girls. I think we have a problem." Mason's voice shot through them, panicked they looked over to him. Mason was being held by two large natives, spears in hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damon, you need to calm down." Elijah had had enough from Damon. "I will throw you into the ocean if you do not shut up!"

"How can you be so calm?" Damon was standing in the boat. They were unsure how it survived the storm, but it did, however only the two were still in it. "They are gone! Gone! Do you not understand what that means?"

"Sit down!" Elijah demanded. "I just don't know what to do, okay? We are lost. I have no idea what direction we are going and I can only hope that we find an island soon!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"You think we could stop for a moment?" Kol had been following behind Klaus for hours, the sun had set and although Kol did not feel tired, he needed to sit and make his brother talk. There was too much tension in the air.

"Fine." Klaus would never admit it but he was sure his ankle was sprained and felt as though it would break at any moment. He sat down on an oversize boulder covered with wet moss.

"You know you had to kill him right?"

Klaus lifted his head, looking at Kol. He was surprised by the question. "Yes, I know. But I would rather not talk about it."

Kol could feel Klaus's eyes burning through him in anger. "So this Caroline chick, she good in bed?" Kol asked humorously, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha." Klaus shook his head at his brother's typical question. "I wouldn't know."

"What? You really are obsessed with this rebellion crap." Kol walked around his brother, scooping out the area for some food. As he was about to pull some more berries from a bush, Klaus grabbed his arm, pulling him down to the ground.

"Yes! I am! This rebellion crap is for us. So that we can have a better life." Klaus was mad, his face was turning red. He stood, towering over his brother who lay on the ground, unsure of whether to move. "Damn it Kol, will you never understand?" Klaus spat at him before turning to leave.

Kol scurried to his feet. "I didn't mean any harm. I just-"

"No, you never mean any harm. That's your problem. You're too damn worried about everyone else, what they think of you. You're not a kid any more. Grow the hell up and be a man for once." Kol could feel his nerves twitch as Klaus said those final words. His view went black and when it came back into focus, Klaus was on the ground, blood covering the right side of his face. Kol looked down at his hand, his cracked knuckles were bleeding.

Klaus stayed, seated on the ground, looking up at Kol. His eyes were wide as he lifted his hand to his face, wiping blood off. He looked at it and back at Kol. "Very nice, brother."

Kol was speechless as he held his hand out to help Klaus up. "I'm so-"

"No, don't say it. Don't take away this moment from yourself." Klaus threw his arm around Kol's shoulder, giving him a pat. "Let's go find Elijah and share the good news."

"Hold it there fellows!" Klaus and Kol spun around.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Caroline we have to keep moving. We can't stop." Ric urged her on.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Caroline fell to the ground. "I can't feel my legs, Ric." Tears fell from her face.

Ric leaned down to her. "It's going to be okay. You're just tired. Throw your arm around me and let's move closer to the trees." Caroline did as he said. Ric held her by her waist as he dragged her to the edge of the forest. Leaning her against a fallen tree, he sat across from her on the sand. "We'll rest here for the evening."

"Thank you." Caroline's eyes quickly fell shut.

XXXXXXXXXX

The heated sun shone brightly over the water and the boat that held Damon and Elijah. Damon turned on his back as he stretched out his arms, yawning. "What I would do for a bed!" He sat up, kicking Elijah in the side. "Time to wake up."

"Your still here? Thought you rolled off the edge."

"Nope, must have been a dream." Damon smiled as he stood. Yawning again, he turned around, rubbing his eyes. As his hands fell, so did his mouth. "Elijah!"

"What?" Elijah groaned, facing the opposite direction as he released himself into the ocean.

"LOOK! Land!"

Elijah turned without thinking.

"DUDE!" Damon jumped back losing balance, falling into the water.

"Crap. Sorry." Elijah laughed as he zipped his pants and went over to help Damon back in.

"I'm swimming in. This boat is useless anyways. Come on. It's not that far."

Elijah looked out across the water. His eyes measuring the distant. "Ya, sure. It's only a mile or five."

"Oh come on!" Damon dived under the water, kicking his feet fiercely through it. As he popped back up for air, he heard the splash of Elijah jumping in. He quickly caught up.

Elijah looked back; sadness filled his eyes, "Kind of going to miss her."

Damon knew what he met. It was just the two of them left. Everyone they cared for were gone. The boat was the last of them.

They swam in silence the rest of the way. As their feet hit bottom, they stood and ran. "Oh luscious, wonderful sand. Oh beautiful land." Damon squealed as lay, digging his hands through the layers. He rolled back in forth, meeting it intimately.

"Don't get too excited." Elijah laughed as he took in the view. It was a true paradise. "Man, have you ever seen anything so beautiful!"

Damon looked up at the wild forest, full of color. "It is nice."

"Nice? It's paradise." Elijah exclaimed. He walked closer to the edge of the sand, meeting with the over grown, bright green bushes and palm trees. "Coconuts?" he asked, as he picked one up from under a palm.

Damon approached him, looking at the tree next too him, he lifted his arm and pulled off a banana, "Banana?"

They threw themselves against the tree, each opening up a banana and devouring it. They sat in silence for several moments until they heard footsteps. They stood up on the defense.

"You take left, I'll get right." Whispered Elijah.

They waited for only seconds until a girl appeared, dressed in a hemp cloth covering only the necessities. She faced Damon is surprise, her eyes wide with uncertainty. Damon reached his arm around to pull Elijah in his direction.

"AAHHHH!" The girl came running, screaming towards them and pounced herself into Elijah's arms, falling with him to the ground. Elijah blinked as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"REBEKAH! Is it really you?"

"Yes brother. Yes it is! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged her brother tightly.

"Rebekah, the others? Are they with you?" Damon interrupted.

Her eyes fell as she stood up. Elijah followed. "Rebekah?" he asked concerned.

"Just Mason," and moving her glance to Damon she added, "and Elena." Damon's eyes light up but quickly darken, as he knows what that must mean. "Hurry, I'll take you to them!"

"What is this place?" Elijah asked as they sped walk through the rainforest.

"I'm not sure, but it's amazing. The natives here were alarmed at first but then…"

"Wait, natives?" Damon stopped her.

She stopped and turned to them. "Yes, there are people here. At first, they held us captive, but then when they found out about Elena being pregnant the leader's wife took pity and begged him to listen to us. So, we told him everything. Apparently, the officials have been here and don't view them as a threat so they have left them in peace for over 50 years. Their great! They have been extremely accommodating, especially with Elena." She continued walking as she saw their speechless gazes fall over here.

As they entered the clearing, Damon and Elijah stopped in stunned amazement. Huts scattered the land, to one side a garden filled with various vegetables and fruits.

"Come on." Rebekah led them to the center where a beautiful, oversized hut sat. She entered threw the bamboo door and they followed. It was a large room with a brown hemp cloth dividing it in half at the back corner. "Come, Elena is back here."

She moved the cloth to the side, "Elena, guess who I found."

A very pale, weak body laid on a cot, eyes closed. Damon hardly recognized her. He walked to her side. "Elena, it's me. Damon." A tear fell down the side of her face. He glanced back to Rebekah. "Is the baby?"

"Take a look for yourself." She lifted the cloth to reveal a growing belly. A smile covering her face as she watched Damon's hand graze over Elena's stomach. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Damon?" her voice was so weak, almost inaudible.

"Shh. I'm here. You don't have to speak."

"Oh I'm so excited to see you boys. You have no idea." Rebekah gleamed. "Come Elijah. Let's leave them alone." She grabbed his hand, pulling him back outside.

"Rebekah, you said it was just you two and Mason?" Elijah cautioned.

"Yes." Rebekah's voice fell as she spoke the word. "It's just you and Damon, isn't it? The other's? I'm so stupid. I didn't even think when I saw you. I was just so enthralled when I saw your face." Rebekah fell to her knees, weeping.

"I'm sorry." Elijah wrapped his arms around her.

She wiped her tears away, "Where have you two been? Maybe the other's are on the island too." She said hopeful.

"Perhaps. Damon and I, we were in the boat after the storm. We looked for you all till night fall then when we woke this morning we saw land. I'm not sure how you all made it here."

"Oh, it was awful. Somehow, Mason and I managed to swim with Elena. She was unconscious most of the time. The storm was so bad. I remember being knocked off the boat. Mason found me and he never let go of my hand and then he found Elena barely staying afloat. It was so dark. We couldn't see anything so we just swam. We didn't know what else to do." Rebekah's tears started back up, but this time they didn't end. The loss of her other brothers was too much to bear. Elijah sat holding her, allowing only one tear to fall.

**A/N Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. Sorry there was hardly any Caroline or Klaus, but basically the rest of the story will revolve around them. You won't see Elena, Rebekah, Damon, Elijah or Mason for a while.**


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline opened her eyes, flinching as they met the morning sun. She looked around scared as she realized she was alone. "Ric?" She called for him cautiously.

"Right here." His loud, upbeat voice caught her off guard; she swung her body around, facing an opening to the forest. He leaned down in front of her, smiling, as he laid some berries down for her to eat. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better then I have in a while." She popped a berry into her mouth, letting out a soft moan as she savored the juices running down her throat. The past week had been so fast-paced that she couldn't remember the last time she ate. She could feel her stomach turn and grumble as she tempted it with another berry. She sat eating for several minutes in peace before looked up at the high sun. "What time is it?"

"Around noon, I think." Ric sat across from her, leaning against a large boulder, his feet buried in the sand.

Caroline's eyes grew, "What?" she stumbled in the sand to get to her feet. "NOON? Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"I tried to wake you a few times but you would just roll the other way, so I figured I'd just let you sleep. You needed the rest and now you will be at your best. We need to find a place to set up a home-base."

"Ya, I guess your right. But next time, wake me!" Caroline sat back down, leaning against a palm tree that edged out the beach. She popped another berry into her mouth. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was able to climb a tree over there and get a better view. The island is larger then I would have guessed. I would say we only walked 2/5ths around. I think we should move inland a little."

"Won't it be harder to find the others in the forest?" She turned her head to look into the thick forest filled with high grass and a canopy of branches and leaves that blocked out the sun.

"Perhaps, but I think it will be for the best. I'm sure Klaus and Damon would do the same." He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He could only hope that they were on the island and would move inward. The beach was too risky to continue on as it was out in the open and they were unsure who could be inhabiting the island.

"Okay then, I say we start. Don't want to lose anymore light." Caroline jumped up, throwing the last few berries into mouth and fixing her ponytail. Her face full of determination. Ric had been right about letting her sleep. It was the most she had slept since they left the post. She felt prepared for the journey. She was ready to do whatever it took to get her friends back and to get her love back.

"Okay." Ric's stood grabbing his coat and the two headed into the high grasses and dense brushes that would led them to the entrance of the forest.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No, Ric! Just stop. I'm so over this. It's been two weeks and nothing." Caroline was on fire with rage. They had been searching for a month without getting anywhere and where now in hiding. "I'm turning myself in. If we play our cards right, then maybe they won't hurt us."

"Really? So you are just going to march up there and say what? You got lost escaping and ended up on this island." They had searched for Klaus and rest of the group for two weeks when they can upon their worst fear, officials. After a week in hiding, Caroline was slowing giving up hope.

"I don't care anymore. We are lost, Klaus, Damon, Elena, they are all gone. We have no proof that anyone else made it! So yes, I'm going there." Caroline turned, facing the woods, she took one deep breathe and began to walk before Ric grabbed her arm.

"I can't let you do this. It's suicide!"

"No Ric! This here, what we are doing is suicide! So let me go!" Ric could see the pain in Caroline's eyes that fueled her rage.

"I can't."

"Ric, please. I'm starving and I smell. Just please Ric." She said nothing else. Ric knew he couldn't stop her. He dropped her arm, letting her make her choice. Caroline nodded and began to walk to her blank fate. Ric followed behind her, silently.

XXXXXXXXXX

In just a short time, they were in view of the official's grounds. The building looked like a huge, gray prison. A wire fence surrounding the field that led to the entrance. Caroline stopped, gazing at her future. She had never look back or spoke to Ric, but slowly she held out her hand for him to take hold. "Last chance to run." He spoke as he squeezed her hand.

"You know we can't." She turned right and walked parallel to the fence.

"It's quicker to go left." Ric stated. She eyed him, letting him know that she needed just a few more moments of freedom. As they walked along side the fence she though back to past few months. They were all a blur to her now. All she could remember was Klaus's face. They nights they spent just talking. She could feel her heart being torn. They were coming close to a large yard and they could hear voices.

"It looks like a prison yard." Caroline observed. There were at least a hundred men working out and sitting around.

Ric looked intensely at the scene. "Come on. Better we get there before they find us." Ric began to walk along but was halted in his steps, as the hand that he still held was unmoving. He looked back at Caroline who was frozen. Her eyes locked hard on something, not blinking. "Caroline." Nothing. "Caroline!" Still nothing, no moment, no blink, nothing to give him any indication that she heard him. In a loud whisper, "CAROLINE!"

Still she did not move but she slowly released his hand and lifted in towards the inner crowd of men. Ric followed to were her finger pointed. There in the middle of all those men, sat one. He was hutched over with a wild beard covering most of his face. His eyes were dark, full of pain yet scary. Ric focused in closely. "No. It couldn't be." Ric quickly looked at all the other faces. Searching for anyone else. Finally to his far right, lifting weights in a corner. "Kol! Over there."

Nevertheless, Caroline's eyes would not move. One tear fell as she finally looked up at Ric. "Klaus."

"They're alive Caroline. And maybe the others two. We have to save them. We have to get them out of there!" Caroline shook her head yes. Tears were rushing down her face, clearly strikes through the dirt covering her soft pink skin. "We have to run. Gather our strength. Get a plan and then come back." Ric pulled her head into his hands. "We must stay focused!" She nodded and they turn to ran.

"And where do you think you two are going?" But there stood five officials in there path.

Ric grabbed a hold of Caroline's hand. "Hope."

The officials swiftly handcuffed them both and roughly hulled them around the fence. Ric keep his eyes on Kol as they passed by the fence closest to him. "Let us go." He shouted as loud as he could, hoping his voice would register over the sounds of men's voice and weights dropping.

Out of pure curiosity, Kol looked his way. Instantly he recognized Ric then looking at the other officials. All he could see was the muffled blonde hair, but he knew it was Caroline. He watched as the officials pulled them inside the building and then ran to Klaus.

"Klaus. Klaus. It's Caroline. She's here, with Ric. I just saw the officials bring them in."

Klaus was unresponsive. "Damn it Klaus. Stop being so worthless. Caroline is here!"

Klaus turned his body away from Kol. He believed it was just another attempt at motivating him, but it would not work. Kol eventually walked away. He would have to get them together somehow.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's your name?" A large, overweight official stood over Caroline. As hard as he tried, she could not find him intimidating. "I'm talking to you, princess."

"I'm not telling you, fatty." Caroline was not going to give them anything. All she could think of was Klaus, how broken he looked sitting there in the yard. She had to find a way to get to him. "Where's my friend?"

"I'm asking the questions here! How did you get here?"

"My fairy godmother."

"No games. Either give me answers or we will have to force them out of you."

"Ha, like you would hit a girl." She heard him chuckle and then across the room a window lit up. On the other side was Ric, strapped to a chair.

"Maybe not, but him, we would. Now boys." She watched as two men began whipping Ric's back. The blood streamed down. Caroline closed her eyes. The large official shook her head. "No, no. Don't shut your eyes. You'll miss the fun part."

"STOP! STOP! It's Caroline. Okay. My names Caroline."

"Let's more like it. Stop boys." He commanded through the intercom.

"How did you get here?"

"A boat. We were running away and a storm occurred and we ended up here."

"Storm? There haven't been any storms for over a month."

"Yes."

"You two been hiding out for that long."

"Yes."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Really? You sure about that?"

"I said yes!"

"Then whose body did we find on the beach about a month ago?"

"Body?" It took Caroline a moment, but then she remembered, Tyler. "Tyler." She felt no need to lie about him. He was dead. "I forgot about…"

"Anyone else you forgot about?"

Klaus's imagine covered every inch of her memory. "No. I promise."

The large man walked out, sending another official to take her to a cell. Across the way, laid Ric, his back still bleeding. "Ric? Ric, are you okay?"

She could hear his moans. After a few moments, he turned his head towards her. "Are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry they beat you. I would tell them anything and then I saw you through the window and I had to. I just had to Ric so they would stop."

"It's okay. My back appreciates it. Either way we are stuck here."

"No, we have to find a way out. A way to..."

"Don't." Ric cut her off. "Don't say it." He eyed her deeply, telling her not to say anyone's name.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you Klaus, I saw them."

Klaus looked at his brother. For the past three days, it had been the same story yet there was no sign of either Ric or Caroline.

"Look, they are probably just getting information from them. It was almost two weeks before they let us out."

Klaus shuddered, thinking of their first few weeks here. For days, they were beaten for information but they would not let a word slip. Kol had spent three days unconscious in his cell. Klaus was sure that he would never wake up but finally one night he did. Eventually they stopped searching for answers and put them to work building gun parts and for one-hour everyday they were aloud out. The first week that they were put to work, Klaus was still optimistic, coming up with plans to still parts and build a gun in his cell so they could break out. After the fourth day, he was caught and beat so badly that he couldn't move for the next week. He sat in his cell for six days straight, unable to move and that is when his hope died. He had only just started to come back out days before Kol claimed to see Caroline and Ric.

"Will you at least say something? It's pretty lonely in here and it would be nice to have a brother to talk to." Kol sat next to him outside, his eyes narrowed, trying to block out the sun.

"What's there to say Kol? Everyone is dead and it is my fault. We are stuck in this hell and it is my fault. You know you did not see Caroline. She's not here. No one is."

"You don't know that Klaus. We never had enough time to search for them."

"Exactly. We, me and you, the two that know exactly how the officials work, how to hide, how to defend ourselves, got caught almost immediately after getting stranded on this island. If we got caught that quickly, don't you think the others would have too?"

Kol hutched over, knowing that Klaus was right. Ric stood a fair chance and so did Damon, but the rest was questionable. "I'm not giving up. I can't give in that this is our future." Kol stood up looking at his brother. He had tried to be kind, understanding, but he was through. "I always looked up to you. I thought you were stronger then this. But you're nothing more then a weak coward." Kol walked away, secretly hoping that his words would piss his brother off.

Klaus sat there feeling empty. Kol was right about him. He lived a life with a touch exterior but inside he always hurt. His love from Caroline softened him and he was too tired to care anymore.

**A/N SORRY So long to update. School and work just keep me to busy, but I have kept the story in my thoughts and hope to finish it out over Christmas break. There are probably, at most, five more chapters before the end. So please leave me a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
